


Transfiguration

by echorda



Series: Transfiguration [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Canon Related, College, During Canon, F/M, Fluff, Français | French, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, High School, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Rivalry, Slice of Life, Slow Burn
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echorda/pseuds/echorda
Summary: Je recommande chaudement de lire mon post : "Avant de commencer" dans un premier temps."Tout recommencer et rentrer dans un pays qu'on avait presque oublié après de longues années d'expatriation ne se fait pas sans surprises. Qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, elles forgent la meilleure matière première pour construire des souvenirs."
Relationships: Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi, Kuroko Tetsuya/Momoi Satsuki
Series: Transfiguration [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108385
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Je recommande chaudement de lire mon post : "Avant de commencer" dans un premier temps._
> 
> "Tout recommencer et rentrer dans un pays qu'on avait presque oublié après de longues années d'expatriation ne se fait pas sans surprises. Qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, elles forgent la meilleure matière première pour construire des souvenirs."

Des messages d'annonces, de tous types, crachés par différentes voix dans différentes langues, au cours des quatre derniers jours il en avait entendu des centaines.

Aujourd'hui, enfin, ils allaient cesser.

La gare d'Akita serait son avant dernier concert de voix préenregistrées, puis un des surveillants de l'internat le récupérerait et l'escorterait jusqu'à sa nouvelle chambre.

Même s'il était rentré depuis quelques jours, les températures du Japon de fin Mai lui paraissaient plutôt fraîches, plus encore ici, au nord de l'île principale.

Bientôt ces étranges paysages qui lui donnaient un sentiment de vacances, seraient brouillés par les averses éparses de Juin, tandis que le climat Californien ne deviendrait qu'un lointain souvenir.

Il venait pour la première fois dans cette partie du pays où tout indiquait qu'on se trouvait bien à la campagne.

Akita était certes la plus grande ville de la préfecture, elle demeurait un minuscule trou perdu à côté de ses consœurs Tōkyō et LA.

L'étrange sensation d'être en voyage qui le saisissait, bien qu'accentuée par ces nouveaux environnements, trouvait également son origine dans les dates : son année scolaire Américaine allait toucher à sa fin mais le retour brutal au Japon en avait changé l'issue.

Il s'alignerait sur ses compatriotes, intégrerait un nouveau lycée, avec presque deux mois de retard sur la rentrée scolaire et aucune perspective de gagner des vacances de fin d'années avant Mars.

Il y avait matière à se morfondre or, dans son malheur il était parvenu à s'en tirer à bon compte.

Il avait été accepté dans un établissement qui lui conviendrait parfaitement : une excellente équipe classée, un système d'échange avec un statut d'étudiant international, une doctrine éducative en grande partie calquée sur un modèle occidental et un internat.

C'était la seconde fois que toute se vie basculait dans l'inconnu, et à présent il arpentait ce nouveau chemin seul.

Il allait être difficile de rentrer sur Tōkyō de façon régulière. Il lui faudrait trouver une place au milieu d'autres élèves déjà habitués les uns aux autres, en totale adéquation avec les codes et usages communs de ce pays.

Or s'il avait une connaissance accrue de ces derniers, leur mise en pratique demeurait moins familière. Grandir entre deux cultures avant de devoir précipitamment s'ajuster sur l'une d'entre elle lui semblait assez ardu.

Lorsqu'il descendit sur le quai de la gare centrale d'Akita il se hâta de chercher le point de rendez-vous qu'on lui avait donné, toujours peu habitué aux signalisations locales.

La gare était comme toutes celles qu'il avait vu depuis son retour : grouillante de gens pressés, mornes et pour la plupart clonés sur le même schéma vestimentaire, indiquant qu'ils se rendaient ou rentraient du travail.

Il les dépassait presque tous. Encore une sensation étrange et nouvelle.

La dernière fois qu'il avait posé le pied sur le sol nippon il entrait dans sa quinzième année et se fondait encore dans la foule uniforme.

À la différence des gares Tōkyōïtes fréquentées, celle d'Akita exhibait les attributs qui faisaient la notoriété de la préfecture : des chiens adorables partout et sous toutes leurs formes (statues, peluches, affiches...) côtoyant les personnages folkloriques de Namahage qui hantaient les boutiques de souvenirs et les kiosques.

Arrivé dans le hall principal, il chercha le lieu de rendez-vous.

Il commençait à se demander s'il ne s'était pas trompé lorsqu'on l'alpaga.

— Himuro Tatsuya ?

Un quadragénaire au physique si banal qu'il était persuadé d'en avait croisé des centaines comme lui rien qu'aujourd'hui, s'approcha tandis que Tatsuya acquiesçait poliment.

L'homme tenait à la main un dossier contenant des informations sur lui, enfin il se présenta.

Il lui expliqua être la personne en charge des élèves masculins internationaux de l'internat tout en l'invitant à le suivre. À l'instar de la plupart des autres voyageurs qui martelaient le sol carrelé de la gare il constata qu'il dépassait l'homme d'une bonne tête.

Un dernier train, une ultime gare, pour ce jour-là du moins, et il serait enfin arrivé et prêt à entamer un nouveau chapitre de sa vie.

Il ne fallait pas beaucoup de temps pour marcher de la station à l'internat. Le court périple les fit serpenter à travers un quartier résidentiel calme, où les toits atteignaient des hauteurs raisonnables en comparaison avec le centre dont les tours bouchaient le paysage. Ils passèrent à côté d'un minuscule sanctuaire, tâche rouge enchâssée entre deux bâtiments grisâtres. Des chats somnolaient sur un muret et entre les pattes des renards de pierre, gardiens inamovibles du lieu.

Le bâtiment qui servait d'internat se découpait au loin. Ce dernier ne possédait aucune particularité notable, à l'instar du lycée auquel il se rattachait, situé quelques à kilomètres de là.

D'un semblant architectural occidental froid et insipide cet édifice haut de trois étages, séparé en deux ailes, respectivement scindées par genre, et reliées en leur centre par un réfectoire commun ainsi que des bureaux et les loges du personnel, serait sa première vraie maison depuis son retour au Japon.

En arrivant, son père n'ayant pas encore récupéré les clés de ce qui deviendrait son nouveau domicile, ils avaient été contraints de séjourner dans un hôtel du centre agité de la capitale.

L'intendant l'informa de l'arrivée de ses affaires quelques heures plus tôt.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et le soleil déclinait vite, teintant l'ensemble des couloirs déserts d'une lumière dorée.

L'ensemble des résidents étaient encore retenus aux activités de club aussi il ne rencontrerait ses homologues qu'au moment du repas.

On l'assomma d'informations diverses sur les règles de l'internat, du lycée, les horaires et les obligations auxquelles il allait devoir se plier pendant ses deux prochaines années.

Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les chambres, l'intendant lui donna un aperçu du week-end qui se profilait, récitant un discours usé mais efficace :

— Demain matin vous suivrez vos senpai jusqu'au lycée, ils auront cours, comme un samedi matin sur deux, tandis que vous serez pris en charge par un de vos professeurs afin de visiter l'établissement, découvrir votre classe et récupérer les affaires mises à votre disposition comme votre casier par exemple. Puisque vous êtes rattachés à un club, votre coach viendra également vous briefer sur tout ce qui concerne cette partie de votre scolarité. Vous avez des questions ?

Tatsuya réfléchit, mais n'eut pas le temps de formuler la moindre interrogation avant que son accompagnateur ne s'arrête devant une porte sur laquelle figurait une plaque à son nom.

Il lui tendit un trousseau de clés et l'invita à entrer.

Comme projeté quelques heures en arrière, il fut téléporté dans une chambre d'hôtel sobre, propre et impersonnelle au possible.

À sa surprise, bien que davantage conçue pour être plus pratique que spacieuse, la chambre abritait un lit relativement large sur lequel somnolait un uniforme froid qui attendait d'être déballé.

Il entra et regarda furtivement par l'unique fenêtre qui donnait sur une cour calme, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son guide. Celui-ci enchaîna sans accalmie son refrain sur ce qu'il fallait savoir en arrivant :

— Vous serez présenté à vos camarades dès qu'ils seront arrivés et ces derniers prendront également le temps de vous aider à parfaire votre intégration. Les élèves sont, dans la mesure du possible, regroupés par club et années, peu importe leur nationalité., il marqua une pause, confus, Vous... Vous êtes signalés comme « étudiant international transféré » or votre nom et vos informations personnelles indiquent que vous êtes Japonais, j'imagine qu'il n'y aura donc aucune confusion vis-à-vis de la compréhension de quoi que ce soit ?

— Effectivement.

— Même si d'après vos renseignements, vous n'avez pas vécu longtemps ici.

— Je ferai tout mon possible pour me fondre au plus vite, et le mieux possible.

Acquiesçant avec satisfaction l'intendant prit congé, le laissant seul dans sa nouvelle demeure.

Il avait moins d'une heure à tuer avant de devoir se présenter à la salle commune de son dortoir.

Il l'employa à vider ses valises, organiser ce nouvel espace de vie et à vérifier l'ajustement de cet uniforme insipide qu'il devrait porter dès le lendemain.

C'était la première fois qu'il allait en arborer un et il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Les interminables heures de transports, les annonces, les paysages inconnus et les chambres d'hôtels avaient composé tout un décor de voyage tandis que l'austérité sobre de ces pièces de tissus scellaient cet étrange sentiment pour le ramener vers la réalité.

Le lendemain débuterait sa seconde année de lycée de l'année en cours. Cette pensée absurde l'amusa.

Une désagréable cacophonie envahit les coursives du bâtiment lui indiquant le retour de ses futurs camarades.

Des rires accompagnés de bruits de pas lourds résonnèrent et quelques courtes minutes plus tard l'intendant frappait à sa porte, deux élèves fichés à ses côtés.

L'un deux était d'une stature peu commune, immense et large, tandis que l'autre légèrement plus petit que Tatsuya affichait une mine déterminée et volontaire. L'intendant les présenta brièvement :

— Voici le capitaine, et le vice-capitaine de l'équipe principale du lycée. Rien n'indique que vous serez en mesure de rejoindre cette équipe pour le moment mais je m'en remets à eux pour mener à bien votre intégration.

Une fois le quadragénaire parti, les trois jeunes hommes se présentèrent plus amplement. Même si cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'ils avaient fait connaissance avec lui, ses deux senpai se montraient très sympathiques, parfaitement calqués sur le modèle Japonais.

— Pas trop de pression à arriver après tout le monde ? Demanda l'immense capitaine.

— On verra, pour le moment je n'ai vu presque personne, je n'ai rien eu le temps de faire, donc ça va.

— Allons rejoindre les autres et manger. On crève de faim, on sort de l'entraînement et on est mort, indiqua Fukui.

Tatsuya pour sa part n'avait pas particulièrement faim, en revanche il était curieux de connaître les détails de leur programme d'entraînement du jour et de s'y confronter.

La salle commune abritait l'ensemble des élèves de l'aile des garçons, soit une vingtaine d'individus, dont un second géant qui ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu au milieu des autres.

Celui-ci était très différent du capitaine Okamura, beaucoup plus fin et élancée. Tatsuya n'eut pas de mal à deviner qu'il s'agissait d'un autre membre du club. À part ces deux géants, plusieurs autres garçons sortaient de la masse, des élèves internationaux aux traits variés.

L'intendant réapparu, impatient d'introduire le nouveau pensionnaire, à son arrivée tout le monde se leva et s'aligna pour coller à un protocole austère. L'homme balaya la pièce des yeux, et son visage impassible se crispa légèrement, tandis que Okamura et Fukui levèrent les yeux au ciel.

— Comme vous le savez nous avons un nouvel élève transféré, je procéderais aux présentations une fois que nous serons au complet... Ce qui ne devrait pas tarder.

Il plissa les paupières agacé. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à demander à Fukui d'aller chercher l'élève manquant, des échos de pas traînants trahirent l'arrivée du retardataire.

Avant même qu'il n'atteigne la porte, l'intendant sermonna :

— Vous étiez censés être tous là à 20h pile !

Une voix aussi traînante que les pas qui la portait marmonna un pauvre semblant d'excuse :

— Ah... Heu... Pas fait exprès.

Le jeune homme à l'origine de ce contretemps se plia pour passer le cadre de la porte sans le heurter. Tatsuya hallucinait, il s'était senti assez grand ces derniers jours, mais avait déjà été surpris par deux fois en moins d'une heure et cela se reproduisait. Bien entendu il en avait croisé des centaines comme eux durant ses années en tant qu'expatrié, d'autant plus dans le milieu dans lequel il évoluait.

Ce qui le frappait en l'état résidait dans l'étrangeté que représentaient ces trois lycéens asiatiques en comparaison avec les masses humaines qu'il avait croisé sur ce sol.

Aucun doute, l'indolent retardataire qui rejoignait les autres sans hâte, devait être titulaire.

Tatsuya fut invité à se présenter. Il avait eu tout le temps de penser à ce qu'il devrait dire, son sang-froid naturel allait être un atout précieux.

— Je m'appelle Himuro Tatsuya, j'ai été transféré en deuxième année pour mon retour au Japon après avoir vécu douze ans en Californie. Je me suis déjà inscrit au club de basket-ball et j'espère pouvoir progresser à vos côtés ces deux prochaines années. J'en fais depuis longtemps et j'ai eu la chance d'être supervisé par une ancienne joueuse WNBA pendant sept ans. Je suis très heureux d'avoir l'opportunité de rejoindre un établissement prestigieux et je vais faire de mon mieux pour être à la hauteur des responsabilités qui me sont confiées.

Pour conclure il s'inclina avec politesse.

Il s'était longtemps demandé s'il lui faudrait évoquer son passé dans la discipline, or les résultats étaient tout dans un lycée qui s'imposait dans des championnats nationaux et il ne pouvait pas laisser filer la possibilité de rejoindre l'équipe principale.

Il n'y avait aucune vantardise dans ses propos, ni même dans la façon dont il les avait exprimé. Tatsuya n'avait fait que statuer un fait, et si c'était ce qu'il fallait pour que le capitaine et vice-capitaine de l'équipe s'intéressent à son profil il ne reculerait devant rien. Les autres pouvaient bien penser ce qu'il voulait de son petit discours, le plus important était de sécuriser une place permanente en tant que titulaire malgré son arrivée tardive.

Ses compétences étaient excellentes et du peu de déductions qu'il avait pu établir, sa capacité d'attaque semblait parfaite pour compléter l'extraordinaire potentielle défense octroyée par les trois immenses internes présents.

Une fois les présentations terminées, ils se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire, rare espace mixte de l'internat, dans les faits. En réalité, les groupes qui prenaient place étaient tous parfaitement scindés. Une cinquantaine de pensionnaires attablés dans un concert cinglant de voix, rires et bruits de vaisselles.

Pour son premier repas commun, afin de favoriser son intégration mais surtout parce qu'il avait piqué la curiosité de l'ensemble du groupe de pratiquants, Tatsuya fut invité à la table occupée par le club par ses senpai.

L'intérêt qu'il suscitait et l'avalanche de questions sous laquelle ils le noyaient, lui rappelaient son premier jour d'école en Californie. Il était beaucoup plus simple d'y répondre cette fois-ci, même s'il cherchait encore son vocabulaire à certains moments ou lorsqu'il demandait aux autres de répéter ou d'expliquer une expression ou un mot dans un contexte précis.

Yōsen étant un établissement orienté vers l'intégration d'élèves étrangers, les questions tournaient davantage vers le basket que l'exotisme américain et ses différences avec le Japon.

Néanmoins certaines interrogations furent surprenantes, et si l'immense retardataire s'était peu exprimé jusqu'ici ses rares questions ne touchaient qu'à un seul sujet : la nourriture.

Les autres garçons lui vantèrent les excellents résultats des équipes du lycée, tout en annonçant les enjeux de l'année.

Il n'aurait pas le temps de s'ennuyer ni de ressasser tout ce qui lui manquait déjà de cette, pas si vieille, ancienne vie, s'il souhaitait obtenir sa place dans l'équipe.

Il apprit également que le second géant rencontré partageait plusieurs traits communs avec lui : en échange scolaire depuis la Chine, celui-ci débutait sa deuxième année et ils seraient dans la même classe.

L'ensemble des événements semblaient couler à un rythme incroyablement parfait. Il n'avait rien imaginé d'épouvantable bien entendu, en général il faisait bonne impression et savait s'intégrer dans un nouveau groupe, mais la précipitation de son retour et le changement de langue avaient affecté ses attentes.

La perspective de se lever tôt le lendemain l'enchantait bien moins, le décalage horaire commençant enfin à se faire sentir.

Tout le monde affichait un visage fatigué à la simple pensée de cette matinée de cours, cependant ses camarades se réjouirent d'avoir enfin un samedi après-midi libre depuis un mois.

Arriver un week-end avait du bon. Ils allaient tous pouvoir l'épauler pour comprendre les rouages de son nouvel environnement dans un contexte moins formel.

Peu après 21h30 chacun regagna sa chambre, plongeant le bâtiment dans un silence sépulcral.

Tatsuya prépara le nécessaire pour sa rentrée avant de s'enfermer dans la petite salle de bain de sa chambre.

À l'inverse de l'hôtel Tōkyōïte à la salle de bain occidentale, celle de cet internat dont l'architecture globale était résolument tourné vers l'ouest, se calquait sur un style purement Japonais.

Certaines habitudes sont immuables.

À cette pensée, un flot de souvenirs et de sensations l'engloutit.

Des images de vacances, des ombres de ses dernières années dans son pays d'adoption entrecoupées de celles, plus floues, des derniers mois vécus au Japon, enfant.

Il était submergé par ces vagues qui l'emportaient vers un rivage inconnu dont l'horizon brouillé semblait ne jamais se découper vraiment.

Aucune peur à laquelle se raccrocher, et pour la première fois aucun doute non plus. Une étendue immaculée qui ne donnait sur rien, une lassitude pure qui invitait à s'y noyer.

Tout cela l'amenait vers une conclusion évidente : il n'allait pas être compliqué de s'endormir, malgré le lit encore étranger.

Une fois couché le silence le troubla, ici pas de bruits parasites, aucune voiture ne passait dans le quartier à cette heure et la gare la plus proche se trouvait beaucoup trop loin pour que l'insupportable bourdonnement des trains ne soit audible.

Les lointaines idées préconçues sur la vie en internat, nourries par les séries visionnées à ses heures perdues, s'étaient déjà évanouies.

Ici on visait l'excellence. L'élitisme laissait rarement place aux débordements insensés.

Le rythme scolaire couplé à l'éreintant agenda de pratique se chargeaient de lessiver les pensionnaires en les tenant éloignés de toute forme d'effusion indisciplinée.

Toutes les conditions pour mener un parcours impeccable étaient réunies, à lui de saisir cette opportunité pour se prouver de quoi il était réellement capable et quels sommets il pourrait atteindre depuis un tel endroit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme promis dans _"Avant de commencer"_ voici la liste du vocabulaire présent dans ce chapitre (dans l'ordre d'apparition : 
> 
> _Namahage_ : Fête ancienne célébrée dans le Tōhoku (Nord de l’île de Honshū) et originaire de la préfecture d'Akita, qui correspond un peu à notre St Nicolas (bien que surtout célébrée dans l'Est de la France). Est abordée dans le chapitre de replace + consacrée à Yōsen et sa journée de volontariat. 
> 
> _Senpai_ : Aîné, terme très commun, notamment utilisé dans le cadre sportif/scolaire.
> 
> Corrections apportées : 24/01/21


	2. Chapter 2

Le premier jour arriva bien trop tôt. Ici il fallait se dépêcher pour tout : déjeuner, déserter l'établissement, vite attraper et quitter le train pour enfin s'enfermer entre les murs qui les garderaient prisonniers pendant de longues et ennuyeuses heures pour les prochaines années.

Liu faisait un guide aimable, si on laissait de côté son phrasé si désuet qu'il en devenait amusant. Tatsuya n'osa pas faire de commentaire sur ce dernier, lui-même devant ré-apprivoiser une façon de parler.

Certes sa langue maternelle était celle qu'il avait toujours utilisé chez lui, il avait même été scolarisé dans des écoles internationales pour entretenir son niveau de Japonais.

Seulement ses cours, la télévision et son entourage l'avaient toujours exposé à un langage assez classique. Les nouveautés étaient rares et venaient surtout avec les nouveaux expatriés et parfois par les manga.

Ici il côtoyait des adolescents natifs qui n'avaient jamais quitté ce sol et utilisaient des expressions ou mots qui évoluaient rapidement.

D'autres étudiants Anglophones fréquentaient l'internat et lui permettaient de transposer certaines interrogations plus facilement.

Avant de pouvoir rejoindre sa classe il fut pris en charge pour régler différentes formalités, on lui rappela une énième fois tout un panel de règles et consignes au bon sens plus qu'évident.

L'avant dernière étape concernait son intégration au club de basket du lycée, son dossier d'inscription ayant été transféré au staff compétent, on l'introduisit auprès de la responsable de l'équipe principale, même si dans un premier temps il était impératif de faire ses preuves pour espérer rejoindre ce groupe.

Araki était dans sa trentaine, stricte et calme. De taille standard, elle possédait un visage aux traits loués par les rumeurs sur les filles d'Akita.

Elle se montra curieuse de son parcours, voir même sympathique, et daigna lui faire visiter les locaux alloués à la pratique ainsi que les nombreux hautsfaits et trophées de l'école.

Tatsuya avait soigneusement classé ses différents choix potentiels d'établissement suivant leur renommée et capacité en termes de basket-ball et était logiquement tombé sur des photos présentant les fiertés de Yōsen, mais le voir en vrai impressionnait plus encore.

Le budget alloué aux équipes masculines, comme féminines, semblait délicieusement indécent. Une chance inouïe qu'il pouvait aussi appliquer à son statut particulier d'étudiant « étranger ».

En milieu de matinée il rejoignit sa nouvelle classe, encore une fois frappé par l'étonnant design architectural éloigné de toute forme de cohérence et d'harmonie.

L'architecte responsable de cette institution ne pouvait décemment pas avoir su choisir quel intérieur de style occidental lui convenait le plus.

L'ensemble des arrangements ne démontrait aucune cohésion réelle et empruntait à tant de genres différents que l'espace correspondait davantage à une recherche tournée vers l'artistique que l'utilitaire.

Les salles et couloirs étaient bizarrement hauts de plafonds, percés de longues fenêtres étroites, revêtus de parquets étincelants aux entrelacs sinueux alors que les portes coulissantes atteignaient péniblement une hauteur convenable en comparaison.

Cette impression de se trouver dans une sorte de musée, ajoutée à la rigidité de cet uniforme beaucoup trop neuf et cet éternel décalage horaire, l'empêchaient d'atteindre une concentration totale.

Heureusement le reste de la matinée fila à toute vitesse et bientôt le soulagement d'un vrai week-end laissa exploser une euphorie toute nouvelle pour l'ensemble des adolescents exsangues.

Le programme s'annonçait plus qu'amusant malgré l'humidité de juin qui pointait chaque jour davantage.

Okamura et consorts avaient proposé à Tatsuya de se joindre à eux pour jouer sur un terrain de rue un peu à l'écart de l'internat, bien que celui-ci disposait d'une cour adéquate et équipée.

Chance rare, les joueurs étaient en général en déplacement pour des matchs les week-end.

Tatsuya croyait déceler dans cette invitation une forme de bienveillance franche éloignée de toute rivalité ou mesquinerie. Cela allait-il durer une fois qu'ils auraient commencé à jouer ?

Dans un milieu où les rivalités, et il en connaissait trop bien les enjeux et dégâts, et la fierté l'emportaient parfois sur l'amusement et le bon sens, il restait méfiant.

Jamais il ne jouerait à son plein potentiel dans ce contexte. En revanche, il allait pouvoir cerner ses senpai avec plus de facilité. Même s'il faisait parti des plus grands du groupe, il aurait trois adversaires hors du commun, du moins en comparaison avec ce qu'avaient dû connaître les autres.

Pour lui cela ne changeait rien. Il en avait régulièrement croisé des plus impressionnants dans sa vie d'avant et se savait confiant quant à l'approche à adopter une fois sur le terrain.

Une réaction le surprit cependant, et ce bien avant qu'ils ne soient partis.

Leur rendez-vous était prévu pour 14h30. Ils partiraient tous ensemble.

Or à l'instar de la veille, un retardataire se faisait désirer.

Fukui proposa de partir sans plus tarder mais la gentillesse légendaire de leur capitaine poussa ce dernier à tenter un dernier appel.

Il alla frapper à la porte de la chambre du plus grand des joueurs.

— On va pas encore t'attendre pendant quatre heures, dépêche toi de te préparer pour nous rejoindre.

Aucune réponse. Il toqua à nouveau plusieurs fois, Fukui fulminait, et cria depuis le couloir :

— Oh ! Tu peux répondre à ton capitaine ?

Au bout de longues secondes la porte s'entrouvrit et une tête hagarde émergea.

— Je dormais... Et je viens pas...

— Mais fais un effort pour une fois... On a un nouveau en plus.

— Pour une fois qu'on a rien à faire... Ah attendez, il disparut et revint en tendant quelque chose à son capitaine et ajouta : Par contre sur le retour prenez moi des Maiubō et des chips au konbini.

— Sérieusement ?!, Fukui attrapa le porte monnaie des mains d'Okamura et le renvoya rageusement à son propriétaire, T'as encore faim ? Démerdes toi !

Ils quittèrent l'internat et prirent un train pour s'enfoncer vers le centre d'Akita.

Les transports avaient un tout autre aspect le week-end, plus colorés et variés.

Ils jouèrent une grande partie de l'après-midi avec plus ou moins de sérieux.

Sorti du carcan autoritaire du système éducatif, chacun se permettait des écarts et coups bas, plus par dérision que mesquinerie.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Tatsuya pour cerner les contours de chaque autre joueur et inversement.

Aucun commentaire ne fuit, mais il comprit que s'assurer une place dans le premier bloc ne serait pas compliqué.

Le prochain tournoi d'envergure arriverait trop vite pour concrétiser cet espoir à temps.

Araki ne l'intégrerait pas sans s'être assurée qu'il pourrait faire la différence avec la line-up actuelle.

L'excellence ne pouvait pas se permettre le moindre faux pas.

Leur classement actuel était déjà remarquable pour un début de saison, jamais elle ne ruinerait des semaines d'efforts aussi vite, surtout pas après ce que leur autre nouvelle recrue leur faisait vivre.

La coach, d'ordinaire déjà irritable, découvrait avec amertume que ce qu'elle avait considéré comme une victoire, en recrutant pour cette nouvelle année un des meilleurs joueur du pays, commençait à se retourner contre elle.

Bien qu'ils n'aient pas encore connu de défaite sur la saison en cours, elle quittait chaque rencontre à bout de nerfs. Personne n'osait rien faire remarquer mais tout le monde sentait que l'explosion ne tarderait plus.

L'autorité naturelle d'Araki ne résolvait rien, la gentillesse d'Okamura non plus.

La tension retombait dès qu'ils sortaient du terrain, et aucun membre du club n'évoquait jamais vraiment ce semblant de problème. Aussi Tatsuya ne fût mis au courant de rien.

L'étrange échange précédent leur départ étant resté sous silence, il n'avait posé aucune question.

Un joueur souhaitait garder le rare week-end de libre dont il disposait pour se reposer ?

Tatsuya n'y voyait rien d'anormal.

Or sur le retour un nouvel incident réveilla l'agacement de Fukui.

Comme chaque rue, ou presque, était affublée d'un konbini, les garçons y firent un arrêt obligatoire. Après cette après-midi bien remplie tout le monde avait faim et soif.

Dans son éternelle bonté, Okamura acheta plus que nécessaire et attrapa les Maiubō tant convoités par leur excentrique kōhai, ce qui enfonça le clou.

— Mais... Tu peux pas le laisser se débrouiller tout seul ? Il avait la flemme de venir tant pis pour lui.

Okamura haussa les épaules arguant qu'ils avaient fait le détour de toute façon.

— Peut-être que si on est sympa avec lui il fera des efforts, hasarda ce dernier.

Fukui échappa un petit rire plein de sarcasmes.

— Mais on est déjà sympa, et il en fout pas une.

— On a pas perdu une seule rencontre depuis qu'il est là, argua un des remplaçants.

— Et alors ?

— Il a été champion national trois ans de suite au collège.

— Et ? C'est un sport d'équipe, ton argument ne tient pas, ajouta Fukui.

— Tu n'as pas encore réussi à marquer un seul point contre lui à l'entraînement ?

— Chance pure.

— Tu es tellement de mauvaise fois, s'amusa Okamura.

— Non. Je vais pas nier qu'en dehors du basket ça passe. Mais c'est une plaie et même Araki s'en rend compte et je suis sûr qu'elle regrette de l'avoir ramené ici. Il se plaint pendant chaque entraînement et il essaie de nous faire avaler qu'au collège il n'avait pas besoin d'aller aux entraînements tant qu'il gagnait les matchs.

Et tous éclatèrent de rire.

Écoutant à moitié, Tatsuya leur demanda s'il leur arrivait d'organiser ce genre de rencontre avec les équipes féminines du lycée.

À l'instar des garçons, ces dernières avaient également été recrutées pour leurs excellentes capacités et leur niveau les hissait aussi haut que leurs homologues masculins.

Il fut surpris d'apprendre que tout séparait ces deux entités.

Jamais ils ne se mélangeaient, ils et elles faisaient l'effort de se soutenir et de faire acte de présence lors des plus importantes rencontres de la préfecture lorsque c'était faisable. Les relations n'allaient pas plus loin.

Il y décelait un étrange paradoxe sur la notion de groupe et d'appartenance chère au système qui les avait bercé durant leur courte vie, mais personne ne semblait enclin à questionner ce fait.

Tout fonctionnait très bien ainsi, et si les complaintes adolescentes que Tatsuya pouvait entendre, déploraient la méconnaissance abyssale et problématique de l'autre, et ce dans les deux sens, pas une âme courageuse n'osait s'attaquer au problème.

Comme souvent l'inamovible l'emportait.

Une fois rentrés, ils regagnèrent tous l'intimité de leurs dortoirs, enfin libres de pouvoir tuer le temps à l'aide de futilités, avant le repas commun.

La nuit tombait bien plus vite ici qu'à LA malgré la lente arrivée de l'été.

Il valait mieux ne pas commencer à énumérer les différences, car en réalité tout demeurait éloigné de ce qui lui était familier.

Son éducation profondément nippone l'avait, pensait-il alors avant d'arriver, préparé à cette nouvelle vie.

Pourtant il prenait conscience de cette voie atypique dans laquelle il avait toujours évolué. À mi-chemin entre deux idéaux.

En Californie afin de s'intégrer, et par le biais de l'école, il avait embrassé une autre façon d'être, tandis qu'à la maison ses parents avaient accordé une grande importance à lui transmettre son héritage culturel.

Malgré quelques incompréhensions, en un sens il se sentait chanceux.

Il possédait toutes les clés pour cerner ses homologues plus vite que les autres étudiants étrangers, même si aucun d'entre eux ne paraissaient rester sur la touche.

Les prochaines semaines lui permettraient de s'immerger et se fondre dans le groupe, et si tout continuait sur cette lancée, il pourrait même devenir indispensable à ce dernier.

Parti depuis trop peu de temps, personne ne lui manquait encore vraiment. Tout était trop neuf, trop rapide pour pouvoir prendre ou donner des nouvelles de ceux à qui il avait fait ses derniers au-revoir une dizaine de jours auparavant.

Le samedi soir la salle commune des garçons rassemblaient une partie de ces derniers devant la télévision.

Tatsuya n'était pas entièrement étranger aux programmes nippons : au restaurant, parfois même à la maison ou encore pendant les vacances au pays il tombait dessus. Mais de façon bien trop inconsistante pour en posséder de réelles connaissances. La plupart des concepts et intérêts lui échappaient. En prime il n'avait aucun moyen d'accéder avec facilité aux programmes américains qu'il affectionnait.

Les derniers jours avaient été denses, et accumuler autant d'informations, se concentrer sur une langue unique en cherchant constamment les mots, en plus de ce maudit décalage horaire le poussèrent à s'isoler dans sa chambre.

Il décida de rattraper des séries laissées en suspens, mais soupira, las, en découvrant que son accès à internet se restreignait à des fonctions limitées.

La vie en internat plongeait sans doute l'étudiant trop sage dans une longue et morne suite de devoirs entrecoupés de révisions, mais pas la sienne.

Son téléphone ferait un superbe relais pour communiquer avec le monde et la connexion extérieurs. Bien vite, et malgré les maigres efforts des administrateurs qui s'en occupaient, les réseaux de la résidence ployèrent une énième fois sous l'ingéniosité d'un esprit adolescent déterminé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Kōhai_ : Cadet, terme très utilisé notamment dans le cadre sportif/scolaire.  
>  _Maiubō_ : Déformation de _"Umaibō"_ , utilisée dans le manga. Umaibō est un type de snack peu cher et très connu, décliné sous une impressionnante gamme de goûts différents (parfois éphémères/régionaux). La mascotte de la marque, _Umaemon_ , est une parodie de _Doraemon_. Depuis 2019 un magasin totalement dédié à ce produit et ses dérivés a ouvert à Ōsaka.
> 
> Corrections apportées le 24/01/21


	3. Chapter 3

La première vraie journée de cours fut déconcertante à plus d'un point.

Rien ne lui était familier, du programme aux horaires en passant par l'ambiance.

Les cours terminaient tôt, et même s'il le savait avant d'arriver, le vivre accentuait le phénomène.

Pourtant cette fin prématurée trompait les apparences. Son réel emploi du temps commençait dès à présent : les activités de club.

Chaque jour de la semaine elles prendraient place de 15h30 à 18h30, heures auxquelles s'ajoutaient deux à trois matins avant le début des classes.

Ces derniers l'accueilleraient dès le lendemain à l'aube.

Si Yōsen se démarquait de la pédagogie d'ordinaire pratiquée dans les autres lycées, notamment en ce qui concernait les tâches confiées aux élèves, on retrouvait au sein du gymnase l'exacte copie du système Japonais tel qu'il était pratiqué dans les autres établissements.

Les nouveaux et les plus jeunes étant mis à contribution pour les missions les moins réjouissantes : préparer le matériel et le ranger sans oublier un bref nettoyage des lieux.

Avant chaque session, tout le monde se réunissait dans la salle allouée au club.

Pour la dernière fois de l'année, enfin, il se présenta à ses futurs coéquipiers.

Les membres qui séjournaient à l'internat étaient pour la plupart des joueurs recrutés par le lycée, il n'avait donc pas encore rencontré ce qui constituait la majeure partie des effectifs, laquelle comptait un nombre assez impressionnant d'élèves externes.

Vint ensuite une longue exposition des enjeux actuels, des attentes et choses à mettre en place au cours de la semaine pour compléter les objectifs de la rencontre qui aurait lieu le samedi après-midi. Enfin le groupe se scinda en deux, prenant possession de terrains séparés.

S'il était de tradition de placer les nouveaux dans le second bloc, l'exception et le dossier de Tatsuya l'emportèrent.

Araki avait décidé de mettre à l'épreuve les louanges affichées sur ses recommandations et son parcours.

On pouvait reprocher à Tatsuya sa tendance à remettre en question ses capacités pour se dévaluer au profit de joueurs brillants, mais dans le cas présent il se sentait serein.

La température avait été prise quelques jours plus tôt dans un cadre moins officiel mais aucune des têtes présentes ne lui étaient inconnues. À une exception près, mais encore une fois, cette dernière ne l'impressionnait pas tant, surtout après l'avoir vaguement côtoyée.

En fait, ce qui le surprenait résidait davantage dans la diversité du premier groupe : il n'y avait qu'un seul premier année, et c'était à nouveau l'unique joueur qu'il n'avait pas encore vu en action.

Ce fut assez vite chose faite. Et... plutôt décevant

Du moins au début.

Après la première heure et sa courte pause, un éclat de voix tonna à en faire trembler la structure trouée de larges fenêtres, une porte claqua et les couinements de pas traînants annoncèrent le retour de l'immense Némésis d'Araki. Celle-ci sur ses talons, telle une furie, un shinai à la main.

Elle leur aboya :

— On reprend ! Et on reprend sans lambiner, et le prochain qui ose provoquer le moindre minuscule incident, le prochain que je vois flâner va regretter le reste de la semaine alors que nous ne sommes que lundi. Vous pouvez le remercier.

Et si la plupart, exaspérés depuis longtemps, avaient eu la présence d'esprit de retenir le moindre soupir de lassitude, tous l'avaient mentalement partagé.

Le responsable haussa mollement les épaules en sentant le poids des regards venimeux offerts par l'assemblée.

Ces entraînements s'annonçaient comme une réelle partie de plaisir.

Tatsuya n'avait jamais vécu cela.

Les menaces d'Araki portèrent leurs fruits car Tatsuya commença enfin à devoir devenir plus sérieux pour réussir à aller contre ses adversaires.

Elle les fit tourner pour tester individuellement chaque joueur contre lui, puis composa des équipes restreintes avec plusieurs configurations pour mieux cerner la nouvelle recrue et ses capacités d'adaptation.

Si Atsushi s'était résigné à les gratifier d'un léger effort, il ne se surpassa pas non plus.

Tatsuya sentait une résistance étrangère, sans trahir les cartes qu'il avait en main, il devenait plus compliqué de faire quelque chose contre l'autre. Pourtant cette sensation le troublait, il percevait une sorte de retenue qu'il ne parvenait à expliquer chez son opposant. Bien qu'aucun des deux ne le laissait transparaître, l'atmosphère chargée en électricité des ultimes heures de pratique amplifiaient leurs ressentis respectifs.

Quelque chose de terrifiant, profondément et délibérément, scellé somnolait sous cette nonchalance. Une impression sourde que Tatsuya ne parvenait pas encore à saisir.

Araki libéra la tension suffocante à l'issue de deux heures interminables, avec à la clé une jolie récompense pour ceux qui en valaient la peine.

— Murasakibara tu peux te féliciter d'avoir gagné quelque chose aujourd'hui : c'est toi qui rangeras.

Tous l'observèrent hilares.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse protester elle enchaîna : « Mais tu ne seras pas seul. Tu vas également montrer à ton nouveau senpai où et comment on range ici. Sur ce, à demain matin. »

Si la déception avait pu revêtir un visage, Atsushi sut qu'elle porterait le sien.

Pour Tatsuya en revanche, cette introduction était couronnée de succès. Il rejoignait le groupe principal dès son premier jour, et cette information suffit à lever ses principales angoisses, pour un temps.

Avec le moins de ferveur possible son kōhai lui accorda un aperçu des tâches à réaliser.

Avant d'éteindre les lumières, brisant le silence gêné, il s'exprima sur un ton trop neutre pour être interprétable.

— T'es pas nul.

— Merci, j'imagine ? hasarda Tatsuya.

L'autre haussa les épaules, apathique.

— Toi non plus, renchérit Tatsuya avec son sourire le plus condescendant.

— Ah oui, je sais ça.

Tatsuya ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réponse, mais d'après ce qu'il pouvait discerner aucune arrogance ne pointait sous ce constat personnel, pas plus qu'Atsushi ne semblait avoir compris le sous-entendu niché dans l'intonation de sa dernière remarque.

Tatsuya entra en premier aux vestiaires pour trouver les autres prêts à déserter les lieux, à sa suite Atsushi prisonnier de son éternelle langueur se traînait péniblement, il s'inclina pour passer la porte et se dirigea vers son casier sans un regard pour les autres.

Il l'ouvrit avec espoir pour laisser échapper un gémissement plaintif, suivi d'un lourd soupir de défaite. Il bifurqua vers les douches avec le visage le plus crispé que Tatsuya ait pu entrapercevoir.

Une onde de satisfaction sarcastique ricocha entre ses senpai.

L'année promettait d'être amusante et pleine de surprises.

Le plus difficile ne fut pas de s'endormir après une journée et une soirée aussi riches, la difficulté était plutôt de sortir du lit pour reprendre les exercices de la veille avant que les cours ne débutent.

Si ce rythme ne l'effrayait pas, il ne pouvait, en revanche, pas dire que les débuts étaient évidents.

Il découvrit vite que cette éducation prônant une supériorité du groupe sur l'individu n'avait pas que des inconvénients.

Malgré les railleries dont ils se gratifiaient sans relâche, les garçons faisaient preuve d'une certaine bienveillance, d'un esprit d'équipe. Ceux-ci se déplaçaient quasi systématiquement en groupe.

On sortait et rentrait ensemble, de même pour les repas.

Une entraide ouverte et simple dont les limites s'arrêtaient aux troubles plus intimes.

S'il leur arrivait d'être taquins, un certain respect régnait tout de même et chacun était libre d'exprimer ou non ses joies et angoisses.

Tous se montrèrent exemplaires sous la tension instaurée par l'accrochage du lundi. Araki étant comme enclenchée sur un mode à l'instabilité menaçante, il fallait lui prouver qu'elle pouvait redescendre avant la rencontre du week-end.

Or le vendredi se présenta avec un cadeau inespéré pour l'être humain le plus fatigué de la préfecture.

La simple vue de ce visage cerné au sourire béat piqua la curiosité de la team.

Très vite les joueurs qui avaient été désignés comme participants à la rencontre du lendemain devinrent suspicieux et une crainte surgit : leur précieuse recrue affichait une joie sans précédent depuis qu'elle avait trouvé l'excuse parfaite pour ne pas jouer.

La pression infusée par ce match important leur avait manifestement fait perdre de vue la principale source d'allégresse d'Atsushi.

Araki s'avéra bien plus rusée que tous ses joueurs réunis, car lorsque l'entraînement débuta elle lança avec une ironie non dissimulée :

— Incroyable ce que ce début de semaine a apporté ! Il s'est remotivé et j'ai même cru voir de la satisfaction sur ce visage d'ordinaire abattu. C'est parce que tu as hâte d'enfin nous montrer pourquoi tu es là dès demain, où c'est la sortie des nouveaux goûts saisonniers de tes Maiubō qui te mettent dans cet état ?

Le groupe entier s'amusa de la remarque, mais la journée était trop parfaite pour qu'une telle réflexion ne l'atteigne.

Il avait déjà dévalisé les deux konbini les plus proches du lycée, et en comptant les trois sur le chemin du retour à l'internat, il savait que la soirée allait enfin valoir la peine une fois qu'il aurait claqué la porte bien trop basse de ce gymnase dans lequel il vivait l'enfer de l'effort tous les jours.

Si Araki prenait son pied à l'humilier ces dernières semaines il n'y avait aucune gratuité dans son attitude. En effet après avoir ravalé l'amertume de ce recrutement rêvé qui tournait au cauchemar, elle avait surpris le garçon têtu afficher son côté le plus insupportable alors qu'il malmenait et rabaissait ses propres coéquipiers.

Or elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, sa présence leur était bénéfique en termes de résultats. Sans quoi elle l'aurait déjà renvoyé à Tōkyō plus vite qu'il n'aurait jamais mangé ses nouveaux Maiubō.

C'est ainsi que Fukui l'avait exposé à Tatsuya. Ce dernier, surpris par les propos et comportements récents dont faisaient preuve ses acolytes envers Atsushi, avait daigné poser des questions à ses senpai. S'il devait intégrer l'équipe, il lui faudrait comprendre les rouages et le fonctionnement de chaque membre.

Sous son allure détachée et amicale se terrait un esprit aiguisé et prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins. S'il lui semblait important de connaître ses ennemis, dans un sport d'équipe chaque détail permettant de tirer les bon fils pour utiliser efficacement ses alliés étaient autant de clés pour ouvrir les portes de la victoire.

Alors que la pression et l'irritation du début de semaine étaient retombées ce soir là, l'atmosphère restait d'une densité folle et tous pouvaient le percevoir.

Une tension ténue comme suspendue, sur laquelle chacun avançait avec précaution quoique étrangement confiant.

Si Araki avait dénoué certains nœuds dès le départ, un silence presque douloureux s'installa jusqu'au retour à l'internat, troublé par intermittence lorsqu'un Maiubō était déballé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Shinai_ : Sabre composé de lattes de bambou utilisé en Kendō ("escrime" Japonaise), qui sert à porter des frappes réelles sur une armure adaptée.
> 
> Corrections apportées le 24/01/21


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain était un samedi sans classe, ce qui allouait une matinée entière à la pratique avant la rencontre de l'après-midi.

Celle-ci se déroulait à Akita, face à un lycée proche. Comme tous les autres membres du club, même ceux du deuxième groupe, Tatsuya assistait à la rencontre. Témoin d'à peine une semaine de pratique, il était curieux de découvrir d'autres joueurs.

Les retours de ses aînés ayant éveillé son intérêt pour cette équipe, qui d'après leurs dires, pouvait rivaliser avec la leur.

Ils échangèrent quelques craintes sous de faux airs sereins. La seule personne qui ne partageait aucune inquiétude, et qui levait les yeux en soupirant à chaque remarque anxieuse exprimée par un de ses coéquipiers, était en pleine orgie de chips à l'arrière du groupe, éternellement à la traîne.

Pour un match banal entre lycéens, les gradins bondés étonnèrent Tatsuya.

S'ils sortirent ravis et victorieux, Tatsuya fut en revanche très surpris par la stratégie mise en place par Yōsen. Il n'avait jamais vu un joueur aussi statique et absent qu'Atsushi.

Leur formation demeurait payante, mais son attitude enraillait toute rationalité. On percevait une anomalie à la nature énigmatique.

Il ne commettait aucune faute, aucune entrave au règlement et pourtant un sentiment d'incompréhension saisissait chaque personne présente. Une fois de plus, il semblait seul à être immunisé à cet effet.

Si Araki feignait l'indifférence avec une perfection déconcertante, dans le fond elle ne pouvait pas non plus ignorer ce sentiment.

Tatsuya se surprit à la trouver, elle, plus bizarre encore que son joueur. Toute logique mise à part, l'objectif d'Araki ne pouvait pas résider uniquement dans la promesse de bons résultats et d'un parcours pavé de victoires.

Tatsuya avait été assez proche de son ancienne entraîneuse pour le savoir. La courte semaine passée dans un lycée Japonais donnait également assez d'indices sur les motivations des enseignants.

Pourtant, malgré le score final, Araki semblait avoir fait une croix sur beaucoup de choses.

Atsushi était l'unique joueur qui n'était pas sorti une seule fois de la partie.

Elle continuait à tester différentes combinaisons sans jamais l'écarter. Et si l'année précédente leurs adversaires avaient été plus compliqués à combattre, cette année ils découvraient la nouvelle recrue de Yōsen. Et bien que l'attitude de cette dernière portait à confusion après quelques minutes de jeu, son physique avait déjà achevé de déstabiliser les concurrents avant même le coup d'envoi.

Tatsuya ne put s'empêcher de se comparer avec chaque joueur.

En étant honnête avec lui-même, il devait se rendre à l'évidence : aucun ne lui faisait vraiment peur.

Sa connaissance du jeu le rendait plus technique, plus efficace et plus fluide. La principale différence résidait dans cette régularité militaire induite par le nombre d'heures de pratique hebdomadaire couplée à la pression des tournois et résultats.

Pour lui c'était différent. Il jouait presque tous les jours, mais pas de la même façon. Il avait aussi eu l'opportunité d'avoir un accompagnement plus personnel et une approche culturelle différente.

L'endurance qui lui manquait par rapport à ses homologues Japonais et leur pratique lourde mais pas toujours optimale, il allait la gagner dans les prochaines semaines.

Et si rentrer au Japon ne l'avait pas enchanté au premier abord, saisir cette chance d'aborder la pratique sous un autre prisme lui permettrait, et il commençait à le comprendre, de se rapprocher de ses objectifs personnels.

Avant de quitter les lieux, Araki les convia tous dehors pour une synthèse détaillée de la rencontre. Elle rappela les dates du prochain tournoi pour leur donner des pistes de travail à mettre en place d'ici là.

Il faisait encore un temps agréable malgré l'arrivée imminente des pluies de saison, et même si ceux qui avaient joué accusaient la fatigue, personne ne paraissait avoir envie de rentrer.

Leur coach leur annonça une nouvelle plutôt excitante après son résumé, en distillant des informations sur le premier stage intensif de l'année.

Ce dernier, organisé en prévision de l'Interhigh de juillet, se déroulerait dans les montagnes de la préfecture d'Akita, sur trois jours. L'ensemble de premier groupe était convié, même les membres qui ne joueraient pas pendant le tournoi.

Une fois la petite réunion achevée, ils se dirigèrent vers la gare. Ils arrivèrent au bon moment car un train de la ligne qu'ils devaient emprunter venait d'accoster. Ils se hâtèrent pour ne pas le rater, mais au moment d'embarquer Atsushi se retourna et courut dans une direction toute autre.

Fukui, las, soupira :

— Si seulement il pouvait dépenser autant d'énergie en match que lorsqu'il aperçoit un konbini qu'il n'a pas encore dévalisé...

— C'est pas comme si on ne devait pas se séparer et rentrer tous en même temps.

— Alors capitaine, vous êtes responsables de nous, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Ironisa Liu.

— On l'attendra à la gare d'arrivée, comme d'habitude, se désespéra Okamura.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Atsushi fut accueilli par des camarades exaspérés, tandis qu'une joie teintée de niaiserie illuminait son visage. Satisfait, quoique déjà contrarié par la vitesse à laquelle ses achats avaient "disparu" il les suivait avec paresse, las de porter ce corps trop grand.

En passant à proximité de la salle d'arcade qui jouxtait leur gare d'arrivée, il se souvint des machines à pinces qui devaient avoir été approvisionnées à nouveau.

Les horaires de sortie de l'internat lui donnaient assez de temps pour rentrer déposer ses affaires et repartir aussitôt pour tenter de mettre la main sur des lots de Maiubō. Les sorties de groupe étant plus simples à négocier et justifier, il se vit contraint de proposer à d'autres de l'accompagner.

— Qui sort encore avant de manger ?

Aucune réponse.

— Qui veut m'accompagner à la _Sega station_ ?

— C'est quoi ?

Tous se tournèrent vers Tatsuya, avant de se souvenir qu'il venait juste de rentrer.

— C'est la salle de jeux qu'on vient de passer, l'informa Fukui, et Murasakibara _adore_ y perdre de l'argent contre des chips, nous on le perd plutôt en jouant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Sega station / Taito Station :_ Deux des nombreuses enseignes de salles d'arcade rencontrées sur l'archipel. La machine sur laquelle ils jouent à un jeu de rythme est également produite par Sega et se nomme "Mai Mai" (déclinée en beaucoup de modèles sensiblement proches). 
> 
> /!\ Toute cette fic est écrite sur du temps libre, d'où de nombreuses coquilles que je tente de rattraper sur le maigre temps dont je dispose. /!\


	5. Chapter 5

Ils rentrèrent à l'internat pour ressortir aussitôt. Ils partirent à six après avoir rempli un formulaire d'informations explicitant le motif, les participants, la destination et la durée approximative de la sortie.

Tous les six faisaient partie du groupe 1, et jouaient déjà, ou seraient amenés à le faire, ensemble.

En faisant le chemin inverse, ils longèrent à nouveau le sanctuaire aux chats, comme à chaque passage, une dizaine de félins les observaient nonchalamment de leurs perchoirs de pierre. Le soleil allait commencer à décliner tandis que l'air conservait cette vague humidité désagréable qui annonçait le début de l'été.

Si Tatsuya n'avait pas porté plus d'attention que cela à la salle de jeux avant, il n'eut pas besoin qu'on lui indique qu'ils approchaient. Le bourdonnement assourdissant qui en émanait se répercutait entre les bâtiments jusqu'au bout de la rue. On pouvait voir quelques familles en sortir, mais la plupart des clients qui entraient se calquaient sur le profil du groupe de lycéens.

Les salles d'arcades accueillaient du public mineur jusqu'à une certaine heure, le soir elles se transformaient en repère pour étudiants, jeunes adultes ou _salarymen_ , qui non contents de trouver un endroit où fumer et oublier leur travail, se ruinaient aux jeux les plus soporifiques.

L'intérieur du bâtiment était privé de lumière naturelle et habillé d'une décoration extravagante. Sur ce décor se jouait une musique ininterrompue ponctuée des bruitages de centaines de machines, avait de quoi désorienter le visiteur novice. Les garçons se scindèrent naturellement, preuve d'une connaissance parfaite du lieu. Atsushi s'attarda au rez-de-chaussée pour épuiser les machines à pinces. Fukui et Nishi montèrent aux bornes de jeux de combat, tandis que Sugita et Itō se ruèrent à l'étage des jeux de rythme. Tatsuya, perdu, suivit les deux premiers pour les regarder se déchirer en s'acharnant avec frénésie sur les touches de leur machine.

L'endroit était particulièrement bien organisé, notait Tatsuya, on pouvait boire et manger grâce aux nombreux distributeurs placés à chaque palier, des cendriers encrassés ronflaient sur les machines de jeu tandis que la pénombre des salles des niveaux supérieurs promettait un anonymat réconfortant.

Si on dénombrait des gens en groupe, les clients venaient en majorité seuls. On reconnaissait les habitués par la gestuelle experte déployée sur la machine qu'ils affectionnaient.

Au bout d'un long moment, Fukui et Nishi se lassèrent, l'un proposant sa place à Tatsuya qui déclina poliment.

— Allons voir ce que font les autres ! Proposa Nishi.

L'étage consacré aux jeux de rythme proposait un panel de cabinets d'arcade impressionnant de diversité.

Le plus frappant en y arrivant était bien sûr la cacophonie ambiante, très différente des autres niveaux. En plus du mélange de dizaine de musiques jouées en même temps, une multitude de touches martelées à la main ou aux pieds sur différents rythmes, simulaient le bourdonnement d'une ruche à l'essaim sous acide.

Les trois garçons retrouvèrent leurs comparses agités, dont les mains gantées balayaient un écran circulaire enfoncé dans une borne à l'allure de machine à laver rétro éclairée. Tatsuya les observa pour comprendre le but de cet engin absurde.

Itō et Sugita jouaient l'un contre l'autre, sur une musique similaire, tandis que des cercles de couleurs partaient à toute vitesse du centre de l'écran pour rejoindre des marqueurs sur les bords de ce dernier. Le but était d'appuyer sur les cercles colorés au moment où ils s'enchâssaient dans les marqueurs.

— Vous voulez essayer ? Il reste encore une partie, proposa Itō.

Fukui passa son tour et Itō configura le jeu sur un mode de difficulté basique pour initier Tatsuya et Nishi, puis leur tendit une paire de gants en laine à chacun.

— C'est vraiment utile ? Demanda Nishi.

— Oui, vous vous déplacerez plus vite sur l'écran avec, et vous serez plus précis, assura-t-il.

Malgré cette précieuse aide, aucun des deux garçons ne fit forte impression à l'issue de l'ultime partie jouée.

Ils avaient perdu toute notion du temps et furent surpris en consultant l'heure.

Au rez-de-chaussée Atsushi était toujours recroquevillé sur les machines à pinces, aucun lot en main, ses longs cheveux couvrant son profil déconfit. Fukui et Itō inspectèrent les machines à la recherche du lot le plus facile à débloquer.

Arriver en fin d'après midi avait cet avantage, les familles lassées commençaient à rentrer et on pouvait alors se jeter sur les machines dont les essais infructueux mais suffisamment nombreux laissaient les lots dans des positions plus simples à débloquer.

— Tu veux de l'aide Murasakibara ? Regarde, sur celle-là c'est plus facile d'attraper le prix, avec deux pièces je pense que tu aurais assez pour le pousser et le faire tomber !

L'autre le regarda, désespéré.

— Mais c'est _ce_ lot là que je veux, chouina-t-il en pointant les sachets de Maiubō qui étincelaient sous les lumières artificielles de l'hostile machine.

— Appelle le staff pour qu'ils le déplacent. Tu as mis combien dedans déjà ? C'est pas plus simple d'aller te les acheter au konbini sérieux ?

— On peut faire ça ? s'étonna Tatsuya.

— Oui bien sûr, dans la limite du raisonnable et suivant la position du prix et le temps que tu as passé sur la machine. De toute façon, vu l'argent gâché, c'est plus simple d'aller au konbini d'à côté.

— Nan, ils ont pas ceux-là au konbini. C'est un goût exclusif aux machines...

— Dommage pour toi. On a encore une heure devant nous, vous voulez faire quoi ? s'enquit Fukui.

— Les gagner, s'obstina leur immense recrue.

Fukui leva les yeux au ciel, soupirant.

— Tu nous gonfles avec tes Maiubō...

— Laissez-moi essayer, proposa Tatsuya.

Atsushi pivota avec une rapidité surprenante, pour lui laisser la place libre, les yeux brillants d'un nouvel espoir.

Tatsuya gaspilla trois pièces sans succès, le lot semblait proche, avec l'aide du staff il l'emporterait. Armé de cette idée, il leva la tête à la recherche d'une personne capable de débloquer la situation. Itō le questionna :

— Tu cherches quelqu'un du staff ? Il y a un mec là-bas, à gauche.

Tatsuya secoua légèrement la tête et partit dans la direction opposée.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

Beaucoup d'étudiants travaillaient dans les salles de jeux comme petit boulot d'appoint, et Tatsuya avait repéré deux jeunes et charmantes employées près de l'entrée. Il serait plus facile de les convaincre elles, de faire bouger le prix.

En comprenant sa stratégie, ses quatre camarades, médusés, affichèrent une mine envieuse. Ce n'était pas une, mais carrément les deux jeunes filles qui le suivirent. Elles rougissaient en échangeant des regards intrigués.

— Quel génie, souffla Nishi.

Alors que Tatsuya leur montrait quel lot lui posait problème elles s'empressèrent de manipuler les prix disposés devant lui. Atsushi, qui s'était éclipsé pour aller chercher des glaces au distributeur non loin, s'étonna de la foule rassemblée autour de l'objet qu'il convoitait.

Les jeunes filles refermèrent la machine, et toujours fixées uniquement sur Tatsuya, lui assurèrent qu'il pouvait revenir leur demander un coup de main à tout moment.

Fukui et les autres, comme pétrifiés, les observaient avec envie en enregistrant chacun des gestes et chacune des phrases utilisés par leur nouveau comparse. Sa compagnie allait avoir des avantages bien plus étendus que son efficacité sur un simple terrain de basket.

À l'issue de cette démonstration de savoir-faire, Tatsuya parvint sans difficulté à remporter le lot problématique et esquissa un sourire en coin à la vue d'un second lot déplacé de façon à être facilement atteignable.

Alors qu'ils pensaient être au bout de leurs surprises, ses acolytes se décomposèrent davantage lorsqu'il leur désigna le lot bonus.

— Mais comment t'as fait ?!

— J'ai juste demandé qu'elles en bougent un. J'ai eu de la chance.

— Impossible, elles l'ont fait exprès. Tu leur as dit quoi ?

— Rien de spécial. Ce que vous m'avez dit, pas plus...

— Mais on t'as rien dit de dire ! S'étonna Fukui.

— Non, mais vous m'avez expliqué qu'on pouvait demander au staff de nous aider. Comme je viens de rentrer, je leur ai vaguement expliqué que je découvrais ça et que je voulais vérifier si c'était vrai.

Cette explication les fit taire.

Tatsuya saisit sa chance et utilisa une dernière pièce pour enfin faire tomber le lot inattendu, puis il tendit l'ensemble du précieux butin à Atsushi qui exultait, totalement étranger à l'émoi provoqué par la séquence offerte par son senpai. Il faisait déjà nuit lorsqu'ils sortirent.

Itō, intrigué par l'engouement d'Atsushi pour ces friandises précises, demanda :

— Tu nous as dit que c'était un truc éphémère qu'on trouvait que ici, mais c'est à quoi en fait ?

— Oursins.

— Mais c'est dégueulasse ! S'offusquèrent les autres.

Atsushi haussa les épaules et les suivit vers la sortie. Il les arrêta une centaine de mètres plus loin devant un nouveau konbini, et cette fois comme tout le monde avait faim, personne n'osa se plaindre.

Il se dirigea, comme toujours, vers l'aile consacrée aux chips et snacks pour vider le rayon fraîchement garnit des nouveaux Maiubō sortis la veille, puis afin de varier son régime exemplaire, entreprit de s'attaquer à celui des friandises sucrées.

Si le reste du groupe, maintenant habitué, ne se permit aucune remarque, Tatsuya s'amusa de cette singulière obsession. Il attrapa un des Maiubō qui paraissait minuscule entre les doigts de son voisin et l'examina.

— C'est vraiment si bon que ça ?

Atsushi écarquilla les yeux comme s'il venait d'entendre les propos les plus absurdes de sa courte vie, et lui demanda épouvanté :

— T'en as _jamais_ mangé ?

Tatsuya réfléchit.

— J'imagine que si, plus jeune. Je ne me souviens pas vraiment, désolé. Il lui offrit un sourire navré et sincère.

— Essaie celui que tu as.

— Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ? S'enquit Tatsuya, peu confiant à l'idée de lui voler ses précieux snacks. Tu sembles un peu obsessionnel, je ne voudrais pas t'en priver.

Il ponctua sa remarque par un léger rire. Atsushi perplexe mais silencieux lui coula un regard plein de lassitude avant de déclarer :

— C'est pour remercier Murochin d'avoir gagné les Maiubō à la Sega station.

Tatsuya se renfrogna.

Il l'avait vaguement entendu désigner certaines autres personnes en les affublant du suffixe enfantin, mais était d'autant plus étonné que c'était la toute première fois qu'Atsushi l'appelait par son nom.

Il se contenta de sourire avec politesse et ouvrit le bâtonnet à l'improbable saveur _Mentaiko_. Le goût était terriblement quelconque, mais il n'osa rien dire. Il prit tout son temps pour le manger, tandis qu'au-dessus de lui Atsushi en épluchait un cinquième.

— Alors ?

— Je pense que tu peux continuer à vivre tranquille, je ne risque pas de me ruiner dans ces trucs. Même si c'est pas mauvais.

Cette réponse parut le satisfaire.

De retour à l'internat, ils passèrent très vite à table et les quantités astronomiques de tout ce qu'Atsushi avait pu caser sur son plateau se volatilisèrent en un temps record, malgré les dizaines de snacks engloutis plus tôt.

Tatsuya se demandait comment il pouvait être plus fatigué et affamé que Liu et Okamura, qui tout comme lui possédaient une stature impressionnante mais qui contrairement à lui, avaient couru, sauté et donné de leur personne pendant les trois quarts du match. De même Tatsuya cherchait à comprendre comment Atsushi faisait pour rester aussi fin malgré ce régime aberrant.

Sous cette atonie se cachait peut-être un être qui s'entraînait seul la nuit, en secret, d'où son perpétuel air fatigué.

Tatsuya apprendrait quelques semaines plus tard, que cette fantaisie resterait à jamais une légende et qu'Atsushi était purement et simplement paresseux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Mentaiko :_ Aliment assez connu au Japon, difficile à décrire mais correspond aux organes reproducteurs / poche d'œufs de certains poissons.  
>  _Konbini :_ Petits magasins ouverts en continu qui vendent surtout de la nourriture à manger rapidement, des produits de première nécessité(cigarettes/journaux/produits de soin...) mais également certains services (accès internet, impression, réservations...). Leur nombre est juste hallucinant sur l'ensemble du territoire, que ça soit dans les grandes villes mais également dans les petits coins paumés.


	6. Chapter 6

Quatre semaines à peine s'étaient écoulées depuis son arrivée. La saison des pluies battait la région et porter un uniforme n'avait jamais paru aussi inconfortable.

Le temps changeait à une allure folle alternant la clarté du jour au rythme des épais nuages qui obstruaient les cieux. Tatsuya s'y habituait difficilement. Il n'en gardait que peu de souvenirs à vrai dire, et avoir passé plus de la moitié de sa vie en Californie ne l'avait pas préparé à un taux d'humidité aussi élevé.

Le contact de vêtements qui ne séchaient plus vraiment procurait une désagréable sensation poisseuse, l'obligeant à réviser au milieu de la salle où ils lavaient leur linge, tant il faisait tourner de machines pour tenter d’exorciser ses vêtements de cette humidité persistante.

Il prenait doucement le pli de ce nouvel emploi du temps, et se rapprochait de certains camarades. Cette sensation diffuse d’être en voyage s’estompait chaque jour davantage. Et bien qu’il ne soit pas encore totalement habitué à l’environnement qui l’entourait, il demeurait encore surpris presque tous les jours par des futilités qui, elles, échappaient à ses comparses. 

Si au lycée tout était fait pour que la vie de classe soit la plus complète et immersive afin de souder les élèves, dans le cas de Tatsuya, le club prenait une importance telle que chaque membre y était davantage lié.  Cela s’illustrait notamment dans le cadre des manifestations et sorties, comme par exemple le festival de l'école. Alors que sa classe préparait sa section, ses équipiers et lui se voyaient contraints d'allouer ce temps au club. De même pour la journée de volontariat obligatoire dans leur établissement.

Ses relations s'articulaient principalement autour des membres du premier groupe, peu importe leur âge ou leur passif. Araki ne l'avait toujours pas fait jouer, et se concentrait sur l'Interhigh et les joueurs qu'elle avait sélectionné en début d'année. Il comprenait son choix, mais une légère frustration le gagnait.

Tatsuya passait une grande partie de son temps de cours en compagnie de Liu, dont le phrasé archaïque n'évoluait pas beaucoup malgré le temps qui passait. Personne ne semblait oser le corriger. En dehors des cours et du club, Liu était plus difficile à attraper. Il restait généralement dans sa chambre et papotait avec sa famille par skype.

Si Fukui et Okamura étaient agréables et toujours enclins à passer du temps avec leurs kōhai, cette troisième et dernière année les stressait outre mesure et la pression entraînée par l'admission en fac rendait leur emploi du temps totalement irrationnel. Avec leurs capacités et palmarès Tatsuya ne doutait pas qu'une fac ne vienne tenter de les recruter pour leur proposer une offre intéressante. Ils étaient les seuls à ne pas sembler considérer cette possibilité.

Le stage pré-tournois approchait tout comme le festival de l'école. Les maigres souvenirs datant de sa primaire n'avaient pas permis à Tatsuya de se remémorer avec précision en quoi consistait ce type d'événement. Comme il le devrait le préparer avec le club, et bien qu'il soit membre du conseil des élèves, il ignorait quel genre d'activités organiserait sa propre classe.

Le soir personne ne veillait tard, outre le couvre feu instauré à l'internat, la pratique quotidienne annihilait toute volonté de dépenser de l'énergie pour des choses peu productives. Tatsuya ne prenait que très peu de nouvelles de ses amis restés à LA et se contentait de réponses rapides sur des conversations de groupe dont le nombre des messages restés en suspens suffisait à le décourager de toute implication dans la discussion en cours.

Bien qu'ils se soient montrés présents les premiers jours, ses parents l'avaient vite laissé tranquille pour qu'il se concentre sur sa vie étudiante. Même si Tatsuya se confortait dans une certaine maturité, en réalité plus fantasmée qu'il n'osait se l'avouer, ses parents lui faisaient pleinement confiance. Aussi il accordait beaucoup d'importance à ne pas les décevoir.

Un dimanche matin, alors qu'il étudiait en laissant une série tourner comme fond sonore sur son ordinateur, à côté de ses livres de cours, Tatsuya fut interrompu par quelqu'un qui frappait à sa porte.

Fukui et Okamura, gênés, lui étaient venus lui demander s'il pouvait les aider dans l'après-midi, afin de vérifier un devoir d'anglais qu'ils devaient rendre dans la semaine.

Il s'excusèrent en expliquant que, embarrassés de toujours solliciter les deux autres étudiants anglophones de l'internat et comme ces derniers n'étaient pas membres du club de basket-ball, ils avaient pensé demander à Tatsuya, à titre exceptionnel.

Cette opportunité le conforta sur son intégration future au sein de l'équipe. Et bientôt tous les membres du club qui séjournaient à l'internat firent appel à lui.

Sa disponibilité couplée à sa grande patience nourrissaient une sorte de respect chez ses camarades. Nishi, Fukui et Itō essayaient de pousser Atsushi à motiver Tatsuya à aller à la Sega Station au moins deux fois par semaine, impatients de recevoir de l'aide pour d'autres genres d'exercices.

Or le rythme scolaire, la vie du club et son désir d'intégrer la line-up après l'Interhigh poussaient Tatsuya à refuser chaque proposition de sortie.

Il appréciait beaucoup ce nouveau quotidien et chaque jour apportait son lot de surprises. Comme il était calme, gentil et qu'il avait quand même réussi là où Atsushi avait échoué avec les machines à pinces, ce dernier s'était rapproché de Tatsuya. Sa patience mais surtout son détachement vis à vis de certains préceptes, convenaient à l'immense garçon peu soigneux.

De son côté Tatsuya, qui avait grandi comme enfant unique, aimait passer du temps avec d'autres personnes et trouvait la bizarrerie d'Atsushi très amusante.

Tatsuya était le seul à ne pas ennuyer Atsushi en le rappelant à l'ordre sur des règles désuètes chères à ses homologues Japonais, comme par exemple, manger en marchant. Règles que Tatsuya avait ignoré pendant une si large partie de sa vie qu'elles lui semblaient désormais dénuées d’intérêt. 

De même si Atsushi pouvait se permettre de s'adresser à ses amis à l'aide de ce suffixe parfaitement cohérent chez d'adorables fillettes de maternelle, mais d'une absurdité sans pareille dans la bouche d'un adolescent, Tatsuya pouvait largement se permettre de faire l'impasse sur son nom beaucoup trop long et se contenter de son prénom.

Bien qu'Atsushi les étonnait tous de façon récurrente, Tatsuya se souvenait très bien de sa première vraie hallucination le concernant.

Alors qu'il avait accepté d'aider les membres du club dans leurs devoirs d'Anglais, une semaine avant de partir pour le camp d’entraînement de l'Interhigh, Atsushi lui avait apporté son devoir terminé pour qu'il vérifie une dernière fois que tout était en ordre. Tatsuya avait tiqué en découvrant l'état pitoyable de la feuille du géant.

La saisissant du bout des doigts il se renfrogna :

— Atsushi... Pourquoi ta feuille est dans cet état ? Elle est toute tachée et ton écriture s'efface par endroit, Il plissa les yeux comme pour mieux lire les caractères dont l'encre bavait avant de se fondre dans le papier quadrillé. On dirait que tu as renversé quelque chose dessus...

— Ah oui, j'ai fait tombé ma glace dessus, j'ai dû lécher la feuille pour l'enlever, admit-il pas le moins contrarié du monde.

Passée l'incompréhension induite par la remarque, la petite salle d'étude se transforma en un concert de rires. Atsushi vexé les foudroya du regard, tandis que Tatsuya toujours abasourdi, soupira en lui tendant une nouvelle feuille et un stylo.


	7. Chapter 7

La perspective de partir en camp d’entraînement en réjouissait certains pour en angoisser d'autres. Tatsuya pour sa part, ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre et s'impatientait.  L'incident de la crème glacée avait eu lieu le vendredi soir, tandis que le samedi après-midi l'équipe féminine de Yōsen disputait une rencontre de prestige à Akita. Le lycée s'était mobilisé pour se mettre aux couleurs de leur équipe et la plupart des garçons du club avaient prévu d'aller les encourager.

L’entraînement du samedi matin terminé, le sujet de discussion du retour aux vestiaires était tout trouvé. Tatsuya soupçonnait Atsushi de ne pas être au courant de leur sortie de l'après-midi et lui demanda s'il comptait les accompagner, sa réponse ne fut pas étonnante.

— Pour quoi faire ?

— Voir le match abruti, lâcha Fukui.

— Oui, donc pour quoi faire ?

Un soupir collectif ponctua sa remarque.

— Viens, pour une fois. Tu apprendras sûrement des choses en les regardant jouer, suggéra Tatsuya, infiniment plus patient que leur senpai.

— Hein ? Atsushi cilla, incrédule quant à l'insinuation de son ami. 

Que pourrait-il apprendre de plus en les regardant ? Cela lui échappait totalement.

— Ouais genre  _ courir  _ par exemple, ironisa Fukui, ce qui fit rire les autres. C'est vrai Atsushi, est-ce que tu as déjà couru sur un terrain de basket ? Genre même une fois, par accident ?

À l'issue de cette remarque, alors que les autres étaient hilares, Tatsuya se contenta d'un sourire pincé pour retenir un rire qui aurait pu vexer Atsushi.

— Fukuchin..., Atsushi attrapa celui-ci par le crâne et le secoua gentiment sans y ajouter de force, se justifiant sans ferveur : J'ai gagné plusieurs championnats nationaux, bien sûr que je sais courir.

— Tu sais que tu as été recruté pour être l'atout de l'équipe. Ça serait vraiment bien que des fois tu nous le montres un peu, osa Okamura, tu sais, pour qu'on soit un peu fière de toi et que tu nous prouves que tu t'impliques.

Atsushi, irrité, fit rouler ses yeux dans ses orbites fatiguées.

Le discours de son capitaine l’excédait mais les nombreuses piques reçues depuis quelques semaines de la part de ses coéquipiers, commençaient à effriter sa carapace d'indifférence.

Fukui voulait le voir se donner davantage ? Cette idée le fatiguait mais s'il lui prouvait qu'il était capable de l'écraser avec tant de puissance que ce dernier ne viendrait plus jamais l'importuner avec ses critiques stupides, alors il allait lui donner un léger aperçu de ce qu'il enfouissait endormi, au fond de lui, et ce avant le camp d’entraînement.

Il serait peut-être même assez menaçant pour qu'on le laisse tranquille pendant ce dernier.

  
  
  


Le lieu où se déroulait la rencontre était nouveau pour Tatsuya, et comme pour les autres événements du genre, il y avait foule.

L'équipe des filles se composait uniquement de deuxième et troisième années. Le match en lui-même était très banal, à l’instar des leurs, mais l'effervescence dans le groupe de garçons atteignait des sommets inimaginables à la simple vue de jeunes filles qui s'agitaient avec une certaine combativité.

D'insinuations lourdes au classement de celles qu'il fallait aborder pendant les pauses, s'ils restaient un minimum attentifs aux actions qui se déroulaient sous leurs yeux, ils n'en restaient pas moins plus intéressés par les joueuses elles-mêmes.

Nishi appuya avec insistance son intérêt naissant pour la capitaine de l'équipe, suivi par la majorité du groupe avant d'être repris par leur capitaine.

— Elle est en troisième année, tu crois qu'elle va s'intéresser à des deuxième ou première années ? Vous n'avez aucune chance.

— Tu crois qu'elle sait qui tu es ? Ironisa Nishi. Elle s'intéresse pas à vous non plus.

Itō reprit, confiant.

— Quand on a été à la Sega station, Himuro a réussi à se mettre deux des employées dans la poche. Et elles étaient clairement loin de leur troisième année. C'est faisable !

Ils se tournèrent vers Tatsuya, pleins d'espoir.

— Vous vous rendez compte que s'il avait porté son uniforme rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé ? ,souffla Fukui, jaloux.

— Pas sûr.

— Ah ouais ? On y retourne un samedi juste en sortant de classe et on voit qui a raison ?

Tatsuya se sentait un peu mal à l'aise d'être ainsi placé au centre de leur pari stupide.

— Vous savez que ça n'arrivera jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

Les autres garçons étaient déçus, mais cela ne les empêcha pas de continuer à dérouler le fil de leurs préférences et de construire des rivalités absurdes autour de convoitises communes, vouées à rester à l'état de mirage.

Leurs gloussements en fond sonore tiraient parfois Tatsuya de sa concentration sur le jeu qui se disputait en contrebas.

Ici, les genres demeuraient proprement séparés. Chaque jour ses camarades évoquaient leur désert de vie amoureuse avec la conviction de pouvoir y remédier, oublieux de la gaucherie typique de leur âge.

Avec l'emploi du temps et la pression qui régulaient leurs vies, Tatsuya se demandait comment ils espéraient pouvoir articuler un semblant de relation avec une fille.

Pour sa part ses objectifs étaient très clairs et il ne pouvait pas se permettre un écart. Bien sûr la capitaine de l'équipe féminine de Yōsen et ses camarades étaient très attrayantes, mais tout comme eux, ces dernières se pliaient à de lourdes obligations.

Tatsuya n'était pas là pour dilapider son temps dans des relations futiles et éphémères. Il n'avait rien à construire ici, dès qu'il aurait terminé sa dernière année il repartirait à LA pour entamer le cycle universitaire dont il avait toujours rêvé.

Sur le chemin du retour, la conversation entama un léger virage. Un des garçons resté assez silencieux, jusque-là absorbé par son téléphone, s'agita.

En consultant les résultats des autres lycées de l'île, dans l'espoir de savoir quelles équipes se hisseraient vers les favoris pour l’Interhigh approchant, il était tombé sur le compte Twitter d'un joueur étrangement célèbre de Tōkyō. En creusant un peu, il découvrit que ce dernier avait joué pendant deux ans avec Murasakibara durant le collège, en plus d'être connu pour mener une double vie de modèle/lycéen.

Se souvenant des insinuations d'Atsushi à propos des entraînements non obligatoires à Teikō, qui lui valaient en secret des moqueries régulières, le jeune homme avait fouiné au point d'écrire un message privé à Kise pour connaître la vérité, et contre toute attente, ce dernier avait répondu par l'affirmative. Kise lui parut d'ailleurs assez volubile car il gratifia son interlocuteur de détails et données inutiles suite à ses interrogations.

— Il n'a pas menti, s'étonna Itō.

Le silence retomba quelques secondes.

— S'ils gagnaient sans s’entraîner ça expliquerait pourquoi ils ont tous été recrutés dans des gros lycées. Ça veut aussi dire que lorsque Araki l'a vu jouer il était pas comme maintenant.

— J'ai du mal à l'imaginer autrement, lâcha Fukui.

Okamura objecta.

— Araki ne l'aurait jamais recruté. Elle est tout le temps au bord de l'explosion depuis qu'il joue ici.

Okamura le savait, avant d'entrer au lycée il avait joué contre lui.

Atsushi était alors en première année de collège. Il se souvenait vaguement de lui parce qu'il ne rencontrait pas souvent des joueurs de cette stature aussi jeunes.

Mais des équipes il en avait affronté des centaines, et même si Atsushi était inoubliable de par son physique, après six ans à jouer sans relâche Okamura ne pouvait pas se souvenir avec précision des capacités démontrées par Atsushi à l'époque.

Tatsuya réfléchit. Les dernières insinuations tendaient clairement vers un joueur aux capacités si excellentes qu'il pouvait se permettre une telle attitude.

Bien sûr cela n'était étranger à personne dans le monde professionnel. On savait que certains individus profitaient de leurs atouts pour s'autoriser à devenir capricieux. Or on évoquait ici un lycéen, Japonais qui plus est.

En recollant les morceaux, Atsushi ne semblait pas le seul concerné. Tatsuya l'avait compris, le sport à haut niveau était ici pris au sérieux très jeune. Les matchs de collégiens pouvaient amener de la foule et étaient médiatisés à une certaine échelle.

Si Atsushi et ses coéquipiers faisaient parti d'une team connue, des traces devaient être disponibles, d'autant plus lorsqu'un des joueurs est déjà une petite célébrité dans un autre domaine et tend à étaler sa vie sur un réseau social.

De retour à l'internat il s'intéressa à cette fameuse équipe au nom improbable de "génération des miracles". 

Avec un peu de chance peut-être qu'une tête familière ferait surface. 

Après quelques minutes seulement sa surprise fut totale. Cet espoir absurde de retrouver une connaissance se présenta d'une façon beaucoup plus inattendue qu’il n’aurait pu le soupçonner. 

Le tout premier capitaine de l'ancienne équipe d'Atsushi était Nijimura.

Si Tatsuya n'avait pas beaucoup côtoyé ce dernier, ils s'étaient pourtant rencontrés et avaient joués ensemble alors que ce dernier venait d’arriver à LA. 

Tatsuya possédait toujours son mail, et à de rares occasions, ils s'envoyaient des futilités qui les amusaient.

Les recherches donnèrent une certaine somme d'informations plus ou moins utiles, mais il fut davantage surpris de découvrir derrière leur pivot apathique un collégien beaucoup plus vif.

Il existait une clé, tout le monde en possédait une. Tout convergeait vers la nourriture ou la promesse du moindre effort dans le cas d'Atsushi. Du peu que Tatsuya avait pu entrevoir, le garçon ne répondait qu'à ce genre de motivation.

Il y avait quelque chose à faire, d'autant que sous sa bizarrerie, sa compagnie restait agréable et pleine de surprises mais surtout d'innocence. 

Si Atsushi demeurait, par pure naïveté, uniquement capable de sincérité, alors il ne serait pas difficile de tenter d'ouvrir la porte derrière laquelle somnolait un potentiel que Tatsuya convoitait non sans une certaine jalousie.


	8. Chapter 8

De retour en classe le lundi Tatsuya découvrit, à l'issue de la trop courte pause de midi, un paquet déposé sur sa chaise, alors encore loin de se douter qu'il ne s'agissait là que du premier d'une longue série aux contenus et expéditrices variés.

Sceptique quant à son destinataire, il le saisit et découvrit une minuscule note portant son nom, agencé dans une calligraphie complexe attachée au dos, non signée. Il balaya la salle du regard mais aucun élève ne trahissait aucun intérêt pour sa découverte. Liu en revanche se pencha sur lui pour examiner l'objet encore scellé.

— Tu vas l'ouvrir ?

— Plus tard, assura-t-il avant de le faire disparaître dans son sac, une certaine gêne dissimulée sous ce visage éternellement serein.

Le cours débuta et il oublia aussitôt ce petit événement pour se concentrer sur ses notes, lorsque Liu lui asséna un coup de genoux qu'il espéra discret.

Tatsuya se retourna vers lui avec un regard inquisiteur. Liu se contenta de désigner d'un coup de tête, sans une once de subtilité, une de leur camarade assise aux premiers rangs.

Tatsuya l'observa rapidement, elle demeurait dos à eux bien droite, concentrée sur le tableau. Après quelques minutes, elle commença à jeter des coups d'œil furtifs par-dessus son épaule.

Au bout de la troisième fois leurs regards se rencontrèrent et elle piqua un fard en se retournant à la hâte. Elle passa le reste de l'après-midi si troublée qu'elle paraissait incapable de tenir sur sa chaise.

Liu sidéré, témoin de ce malaise étrange, fondit sur Tatsuya à l'instant où la sonnerie retentit.

Ils disposaient d’une courte pause avant de rejoindre les activités de clubs, et en général chacun en profitait pour ranger tranquillement ses affaires et passer encore un peu de temps avec sa classe.

— Tu vas l'ouvrir ? Pressa Liu.

— Non, je vais attendre qu'on soit sorti. Je ne vais pas l'ouvrir devant tout le monde.

— Tu penses que tout le monde va regarder ? Ironisa son immense voisin.

Tatsuya baissa la voix, levant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, et éviter ceux des autres.

— Je n'ai même pas besoin de vérifier.

Liu se retourna, médusé. La jeune fille dont la carnation basculait dangereusement vers le côté le plus vif du cercle chromatique, entourée de plusieurs autres camarades aux yeux curieux et probablement pleins d'espoir, les observait. Elles semblaient attendre que la classe se vide pour oser approcher.

Si la demoiselle troublée devait être mortifiée à l'idée de devoir aller lui parler, Tatsuya l'était quant à lui à l'idée de se retrouver coincé entre toutes ses adorables camarades, devant lesquelles il ne souhaitait pas avoir à en rejeter une.

Sa chance passa lorsqu'il aperçut par la porte ouverte, le petit groupe de première année qui se rendait au club. Il attrapa son sac et tira Liu avec lui vers la sortie. Ce dernier protesta avant de capituler.

Sur le chemin, il entreprit de consulter l'intérieur du mystérieux paquet sous la surveillance des autres garçons.

Son admiratrice n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens. Tatsuya découvrit une boîte de macarons et des chocolats affublés des armoiries d'une pâtisserie française.

Il ne savait pas trop que penser de cet étrange épisode.

Le groupe de filles était trop dense et malgré le visage écarlate de l'une d'elles, rien n'indiquait qu'elle était à l'origine du cadeau. Il n'avait personne à remercier, du moins jusqu'au lendemain, et s'il jetait le paquet dans une poubelle au milieu du lycée à la vue de tous, il se pouvait que l'expéditrice ne le découvre.

Aussi il ne sut pas quoi faire de cet indésirable cadeau.

En arrivant dans les vestiaires, les troisièmes années étaient déjà là, et Liu divulgua la nouvelle à peine eut-il passé la porte.

Tatsuya eut droit à des applaudissements et des sifflements admiratifs, pendant que Okamura pleurnichait.

— Presque trois ans,  _ trois ans _ ! Des coupes et victoires rapportées et  _ jamais _ rien.

Les autres s'esclaffèrent, avant de le gratifier de perfides remarques sur son imposante personne.

Tous étaient prêts à entrer dans le gymnase lorsque l'éternel retardataire pénétra dans le vestiaire, le haut du corps plié pour passer le cadre de la porte.

Atsushi le savait, aujourd'hui l'entraînement allait être long et fatigant. Du moins la dernière heure, il n'allait quand même pas trop en faire pendant les deux premières. Ensuite il serait tranquille, au moins jusqu'à l'interhigh.

Alors qu'il ouvrait son casier, Tatsuya s'approcha de lui et lui tendit un paquet bariolé.

— Murochin, mon anniversaire est en Octobre.

— Quelle coïncidence le mien aussi, mais ça n'a rien à voir.

Sceptique Atsushi le regarda avec une drôle d'expression, Tatsuya expliqua.

— On s'est  _ probablement trompé _ en m'offrant anonymement ceci, à cette remarque Liu, consterné, voulu protester mais aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche. Tatsuya enchaîna. Je n'en veux pas et je me suis dit que tu serais sans doute très heureux de recevoir ce genre de choses...

Atsushi déchira le paquet pour découvrir une surprise de taille, impatient d'en dévorer le contenu.

Cet entraînement allait vraiment être le plus long de sa vie.

Pour se donner du courage, il anéantit un macaron en marmonnant des remerciements incompréhensibles à l'adresse de son bienfaiteur.

Araki consacrait toujours la dernière heure à les opposer en petites équipes de trois, dont elle faisait tourner les joueurs, testant différentes alliances. Pour la première série Atsushi était en équipe avec Fukui et il ne changea pas un iota de son jeu habituel.

Vint enfin le moment que personne, à part lui, n'attendait : Fukui lui faisant face accompagné de Liu et Okamura.

Atsushi savait qu'il allait être difficile de les passer, l'effet de surprise serait son unique chance.

Il bloqua Fukui une première fois, puis lors de la seconde tentative, il lui arracha la balle pour aller marquer contre eux.

Tous se figèrent.

Araki étonnée ne siffla pas une seule fois, curieuse de voir ce qu'il comptait faire.

Si, comme il l'avait deviné, les autres tentatives se soldèrent par des échecs grâce aux efforts conjoints d'Okamura et Liu, il ne leur laissa pas un seul temps de répit, passant sur chacun des postes de son équipe à une vitesse folle.

Aucun de ses coéquipiers ne put toucher la balle une seule fois durant ces dix minutes.

Fukui se faisait totalement dominer, incapable de rivaliser avec Atsushi, malgré son aisance générale face aux deux autres géants de l'équipe.

Sur le côté les joueurs restés sur la touche les encourageaient avec ferveur.

Tatsuya ne put rien faire non plus une fois opposé à Atsushi.

Ce dernier maudissait chaque minute passée à lui faire perdre son énergie, il ressentait un goût ferreux de sang comme il n'avait plus senti depuis longtemps, tandis que le contact des mèches trempées contre son cou lui semblait de plus en plus insupportable.

Lorsque le coup de sifflet strident acheva cette heure de torture, tous étaient exténués. Araki ironisa :

— Murasakibara, mais qu'a-t-on bien pu faire à tes précieux Maiubō pour te mettre dans un tel état ?

Pour une fois personne n'eut la force de rire. Atsushi, indifférent, ne prit pas la peine d'aider à ranger.

Il se traîna aux vestiaires convaincu qu'il avait plus que mérité le cadeau inespéré qui dormait dans son sac.

Troublé, Tatsuya ne comprenait pas quels mécanismes avaient poussé Atsushi à sortir de son état végétatif habituel.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'il commençait à saisir l'éventuel potentiel du jeune homme. Mais le levier le plus évident n'ayant pas eu à être enclenché pour le motiver, il sentit le doute l'envahir.

Certes il lui avait offert à manger, mais sans que cela n'ait été prémédité et surtout sans que cela ne soit brandi comme une récompense.

Atsushi avait bougé de lui-même.

Pour en avoir le cœur net il n'existait qu'une seule solution, et Tatsuya pressentait que commencer à poser des questions maintenant ne ferait que ruiner l'excellente humeur d'Atsushi.

S'il souhaitait se le mettre dans la poche, il lui faudrait adopter une stratégie plus subtile.

Bien que tous les autres le soupçonnaient de tendre vers un simple d'esprit, il les avait surpris à différentes reprises. Sous son attitude détachée et ses remarques déroutantes, il démontrait parfois une certaine clairvoyance.

Ses manies enfantines n'étaient en définitive pas qu'une façade et sa personne demeurait bien plus complexe que ce que la plupart des gens ne lui accordaient.

Tatsuya attentif, l'avait pressenti le peu de fois où il avait eu accès à ses notes et devoirs. Atsushi leur avait confié, à Fukui et lui lors d'une séance de devoirs, qu'il ne révisait que peu et qu'il appliquait davantage les méthodes inhabituelles de son ancien capitaine pour apprendre et comprendre ses cours.

Si les deux autres étaient d'abord restés sceptiques quant à l'efficacité de la méthode, Atsushi leur avait prouvé qu'ils s'étaient trompés, en agitant, sous leurs yeux, des résultats étonnamment bons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pas de vocabulaire (à priori?) et le hasard a voulu que ce chapitre tombe juste avant la St Valentin, ce qui est plutôt amusant en un sens.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous reprendriez bien une grande dose d'immaturité ?

Le jour du départ arriva enfin. Ils se levèrent tôt un vendredi matin pour rejoindre une petite ville plus reculée, aux pieds des montagnes.

Ici le ciel n'était pas obstrué par les câbles électriques qui le quadrillaient habituellement.

Pour Tatsuya tout était nouveau. Depuis son retour, il n'avait entrevu la campagne Japonaise qu'à travers les fenêtres du train ou par les hublots de l'avion. Pour certains, dont Atsushi, évoluer dans ce décor semblait tout aussi insolite.

Ils resteraient trois jours, feraient l'impasse sur leur week-end, tandis qu'Araki comptait mettre à profit chaque minute écoulée.

Tatsuya devrait partager une chambre avec deux autres personnes. Le groupe composé de quinze élèves fut scindé pour remplir les cinq chambres disponibles, par ordre d'ancienneté.

Tatsuya se retrouva naturellement avec Liu et Atsushi.

Ce dernier avait apporté plus de nourriture que d'affaires, ce qui ne surprit personne.

En ce premier stage de début d'année et de veille de tournoi, l'accent se plaçait sur la cohésion et l'esprit d'équipe. Non sans une certaine amertume, Tatsuya se demandait pourquoi l'entièreté du premier groupe se trouvait conviée si Araki ne pouvait emmener qu'une dizaine de joueurs à l’interhigh.

Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il appréciait ces trois jours hors du temps, isolés de toute autre obligation et simplement contraint à jouer, mais sa frustration de ne pas faire parti de la délégation ressurgissait pour le tourmenter à intervalles irréguliers tout au long du camp.

Cette privation s'accentuait lorsqu'il observait l'ensemble des heureux élus.

Il avait conscience de surpasser plus de la moitié d'entre eux à biens des niveaux, pourtant leur coach se montrait inflexible.

En toute objectivité il savait qu'Araki ne se rendait pas compte de ce que ses décisions lui faisaient subir, cela n'empêchait pas qu'une jalousie sourde aggravait son orgueil.

Atsushi achevait magistralement d'enfoncer le clou, en se fendant de plaintes traînantes à chaque nouvel exercice, remarque ou correction d'Araki.

Tatsuya n'était pas le seul à s'imaginer atteindre cette tignasse trop longue pour l'attraper et venir l'écraser contre le sol qu'elle dominait tant.

Il parvint à se contrôler de justesse, alors qu'Atsushi se permit à l'envier de pouvoir rester au lycée pendant l'interhigh.

Ses traits d'ordinaire empreints de sérénité se fissurèrent avec délicatesse l'espace d'un instant, avant qu'il ne lève un visage interdit vers le plaignant. Ce dernier, peu attentif aux émois extérieurs à sa personne, poursuivit sa litanie plaintive pour ne s'arrêter qu'au cours des repas.

Malgré les occasions offertes par un séjour éloigné de toutes les distractions intéressantes qu'on trouvait en ville, la fatigue entravait toute perspective de veiller tard. Ils étaient trop courbaturés pour s'aventurer loin, mais comme tous les jours, Atsushi insista pour aller visiter le konbini le plus proche.

Sur le chemin, ils parlèrent un peu des raisons qui les avaient poussés à intégrer ce lycée. La plupart des garçons avaient été repérés, et trop heureux de saisir une telle opportunité, s'étaient précipités sur l'occasion. Pour Liu, étudiant étranger, la procédure avait un peu différé. En évaluant son profil, Araki avait insisté pour que sa candidature passe, louant les possibilités d'un tel recrutement.

Tatsuya ne différait pas trop. 

Quant à Atsushi rien de plus simple, si Araki lui avait fait la proposition initiale, sa décision finale s'était appuyée sur un tout autre argument :

— Les avis disaient qu'on y mangeait trop bien.

Attendant la suite, les autres l'observèrent avec ferveur. Puis Fukui se jeta à l'eau :

— Et... c'est tout ?

— Bah oui. Pourquoi ? Répondit-il, pétri d'ingénuité.

Le groupe accepta. Ils commençaient à moins s'étonner des allusions incompréhensibles de leur camarade.

— Mais tu as reçu d'autres offres, d'autres lycées ?

— Oui.

— Combien ?

— Hein ?

— Tu en as reçu combien au total ?

— Je sais pas, lâcha-t-il comme une évidence.

Fukui résigné, abandonna.

La deuxième journée différa de la veille.

Souder un groupe, demandait de passer par des moments de réflexions et de partages en dehors de la pratique habituelle.

Araki les leva très tôt pour compléter le programme de la matinée : une marche en montagne, au départ de la petite vallée dans laquelle ils séjournaient.

Profitant de ne pas être seul dans sa chambre, Atsushi s'était octroyé le luxe de ne pas programmer de réveil, convaincu que l'agitation de ses voisins suffirait à le tirer de sa léthargie.

Lorsqu'ils constatèrent qu'il ne bougeait pas malgré l'heure qui avançait dangereusement, Liu et Tatsuya lui lancèrent leurs oreillers au visage, ce qui leur valu un geignement contrarié tandis qu'Araki frappait à leur porte avec véhémence.

Leur dernière chance résidait dans le sac débordant de Maiubō aux pieds du lit d'Atsushi. Le menaçant d'abord de les remettre à Araki, Liu et Tatsuya prirent chacun un bâtonnet qu'ils ouvrirent et mangèrent le plus bruyamment possible. Atsushi émergea aussitôt, les traits tirés et prêt à entamer la journée drapé dans une humeur massacrante.

Il sembla cependant regagner un semblant de vie après avoir anéanti un déjeuner monstrueux.

Araki aboya sur les derniers retardataires, puis rappela les règles et objectifs de la journée. Il faudrait terminer le circuit mis en place avant midi, et en réfléchissant au temps nécessaire tous comprirent qu'elle avait fait en sorte qu'il courent sur une bonne partie du parcours, avant qu'elle ne leur rappelle avec ironie de " _ faire attention aux ours _ " tandis qu'ils passaient un panneau affichant le même avertissement.

Alors qu'on évoquait les rencontres de l'année ainsi que celles à venir, Tatsuya repensa aux anciens coéquipiers d'Atsushi, se demandant quand il allait être amené à les rencontrer et ce qu'il pensait d'eux.

Comme toujours Atsushi resta évasif en décrivant les cinq jeunes hommes qui avaient participé à la notoriété de leur club.

Il réfléchit longtemps avant de délivrer son avis.

— Mmh Kisechin est bruyant et assez embêtant... Il apprend vite à copier les techniques des autres alors ça va. Minechin est... très rapide et assez fort... il est aussi sympa, j'imagine..., il faisait souvent des pauses dans ses phrases, peu soucieux de produire un discours cohérent. Midochin est vraiment très chiant sur tout un tas de trucs, parce qu'il est trop sérieux mais c'est un bon joueur, il peut marquer de loin et c'est pratique. Kurochin... est gentil... Il joue bizarrement, les gens font pas trop attention à lui donc c'était bien de l'avoir en fait. Et Akachin... Akachin est sérieux et très fort... Je crois que personne ne peut vraiment battre Akachin. Il réussit toujours tout.

Cette remarque éveilla la curiosité de tous ceux qui l'avaient entendue, Tatsuya le premier. Atsushi, d'ordinaire arrogant sur ses capacités par rapport à celles des autres, décrivait son ancien capitaine avec un respect inhabituel. Cela ne pouvait pas juste être dû au simple statut de capitaine. Atsushi n'avait montré que peu d'estime pour Okamura et semblait se détacher des codes en général.

Tatsuya ne posa pas plus de question, en voyant la tête fatiguée offerte par Atsushi il comprit qu'il n'en tirerait pas davantage.

Araki décida alors qu'il était temps de les faire courir, un soupir résigné passa dans le groupe qui se plia docilement à l'exercice. Okamura, Liu et Atsushi devaient se courber pour éviter les branches les plus basses tandis que le groupe attendait secrètement qu’un des géants ne finisse par s’en prendre une en pleine tête. 

Avant leur départ pour le camp, Tatsuya avait reçu un colis de sa mère restée à LA. 

Dans ce dernier il trouva tout un tas de petites attentions, dont de la nourriture et des snacks qu'il ne pouvait pas trouver au Japon. Il en avait emporté avec lui pour les pauses pendant le camp et lorsqu'il en sorti un pour la première fois, Atsushi fondit sur lui avec urgence, les yeux pétillants de vie et d'espoir. 

Tatsuya prétendit ne pas l'avoir remarqué et continua à manger tout en écoutant une conversation à laquelle il prenait part. Atsushi se balançait à côté de lui, frappé d'impatience mais toujours muet. Au bout d'un moment quelqu'un le reprit.

— Murasakibara, tu peux te calmer deux secondes ?

Interdit, ce dernier se figea pour se concentrer sur les mains de Tatsuya avec une insistance gênante. Tatsuya sentait le poids de son regard et feignit l'ignorance jusqu'à ce qu'ils reprennent. Tatsuya considérait qu'à seize ans, si Atsushi ne faisait pas l'effort de demander, alors il n'avait rien à lui concéder.

Le soir, ne tenant plus, et alors qu'ils venaient d'éteindre les lumières pour enfin dormir après cette journée éreintante, Atsushi souffla à destination de son camarade :

— Murochin tu dors ?

— Atsushi, on vient d'éteindre...

— Je sais mais j'ai encore faim.

Liu se retourna en soupirant, agacé.

— Depuis quand tu as besoin de notre aval pour grignoter ? Laisse nous dormir et mange.

Atsushi se renfrogna, et sans détour lâcha enfin ce qui l'obsédait depuis la pause de l'après-midi.

— Murochin, je peux goûter les gâteaux que t'avais à la pause ?

Un silence pesant retentit.

— S'il te plaît ? Se souvenant qu’il serait plus simple d’obtenir quelque chose en étant plus poli.

— Ça ne peut pas attendre demain ? S'impatienta Liu.

— Mais j'ai déjà attendu toute l'après-midi ! Protesta Atsushi en se redressant d'un coup, menaçant de faire une crise digne de celles qui éclataient sans doute quotidiennement en classe de maternelle.

Tatsuya hallucinait. Il n'était pas resté étranger à l'attente pressante de son coéquipier, mais à aucun moment celui-ci n'avait formulé sa demande et il osait maintenant la présenter comme un dû.

— Atsushi tu as attendu parce que tu n'as rien demandé, nuança Tatsuya en allumant la lampe torche de son téléphone pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Maintenant on dort, et demain, quand tu auras demandé avec un minimum de politesse alors je te donnerai le reste du paquet.

Il éteignit puis se tourna afin de trouver une position agréable, sourd aux capricieuses protestations étouffées qu'Atsushi leur servait.

Au matin, Tatsuya et Liu s'attendaient au même manège que le premier réveil, en plus des probables stigmates laissés par l'humiliation de la veille.

À leur surprise, Atsushi se réveilla à leur suite et fut calme, voire agréable. Il se prépara sans rechigner, les suivit pour déjeuner en même temps que le reste du groupe et se tint correctement jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent pour gagner l'endroit où ils allaient s’entraîner. Sa patience mise à rude épreuve, il commençait à devenir difficile de ne pas harceler Tatsuya pour obtenir le reste du paquet promis.

Ce dernier prenait beaucoup de plaisir à le voir se contenir de la sorte, tandis que de son côté il réussissait admirablement à retenir le sourire narquois qui le démangeait.

Lors de leur première pause de la matinée, Atsushi abandonna toute fierté et formula sa requête, dans les règles, à Tatsuya.

Sans le faire languir davantage, celui-ci le récompensa avec le butin promis. Atsushi afficha un air béat chargé d'innocence en recevant les gâteaux, tout en enfonçant une main immense dans les cheveux de Tatsuya pour les ébouriffer comme il l'aurait fait avec un chat. Tatsuya demeura silencieux, un peu embarrassé par ce geste emprunt d'affection mais parfaitement inopportun. Dans le fond cette bizarrerie le divertissait.

Il fut laissé tranquille pour le reste de la journée.

En fin d'après-midi, dans le train du retour, Atsushi réitéra sa longue jérémiade sur l'injustice de ce monde qui l'obligeait à aller passer une semaine à Tōkyō pour s'éreinter sur un terrain de basket-ball pendant d'interminables minutes alors que d'autres resteraient au lycée.

— Tu as de la chance Murochin...

Tatsuya rassembla à nouveau toute la bienveillance dont il était doté pour lui répondre avec une gentillesse contenue.

— Tu vas pouvoir passer du temps chez toi pendant trois jours après le tournois. Ce n'est pas si terrible.

Atsushi leva les yeux, songeur, laissant échapper un soupir dénué de contrariété.

— Et toi Murochin, tu vas faire quoi pendant qu'on sera pas là ?

— Je vais rejoindre le second groupe pour m’entraîner. Je vais réviser, travailler et en profiter pour rattraper des séries et jouer un peu.

— Jouer ?

— Oui, jouer à des jeux-vidéos, ça fait longtemps.

— Tu vas aller à la salle d'arcade sans nous ? chouina Atsushi, se remémorant les précieux Maiubō gagnés lors de leur visite commune.

— Non. Je vais jouer à l'internat après avoir terminé mes devoirs Atsushi.

— Murochin a tellement de chance de rester, répéta ce dernier.

— Je rentre à Tōkyō pour le week-end de trois jours.

Les yeux fatigués de son immense coéquipier s'élargirent, surpris par cette information.

— Je ne sais pas trop ce que je vais faire, soupira Tatsuya. Mais j'ai hâte de rentrer.

— Il y a beaucoup plus de magasins intéressants qu'à Akita. Je veux dire pour acheter à manger.

— Je ne pensais pas spécialement à ce genre d'activités... Tu fais quoi en général toi quand tu sors là bas ?

— Je vais acheter des bonbons.

— Et... ?

Atsushi le regarda désemparé. Il ne comprenait pas ce que Tatsuya attendait comme réponse.

Quant à Tatsuya, connaissant l'honnêteté d'Atsushi il comprit vite que ce dernier n'employait que rarement son temps à des activités autres.

— Je verrai bien sur place ce qu'il y a à faire, conclut-il.

Atsushi lui coula un dernier regard hébété, puis appuya sa tête contre la vitre à la recherche d'un semblant de sommeil.

Son corps trop grand douloureusement plié pour s'ajuster dans l'espace restreint dispensé par les places étroites du train.

Tatsuya l'étudia et se surprit à ressentir un sentiment trouble à la vue de la position inconfortable de son voisin.

Une sorte de pitié singulière, en ressassant toutes les fois où Atsushi se plaignait d'avoir mal à tel où tel endroit à force de devoir se courber pour s'inscrire dans des espaces inadaptés à ses extraordinaires proportions.

Son attitude constamment détachée et son égoïsme général devaient en partie venir de cette entrave qui jamais ne lui laissait de répit.

" _En fait, à part le basket-ball, aucun environnement ne lui est hospitalier et surtout pas ici_ ", songea Tatsuya, peu envieux et désormais plus compréhensif.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ Le chapitre se conclut sur un échange de sms/mail dans un format particulier /!\ 
> 
> J'ai placé l'événement près d'Ueno vu que c'est assez proche du centre, qu'il semble y avoir foule et pas mal de curieux, cela me paraissait faire sens. (Je me base davantage sur le manga que sur l'adaptation animée). 
> 
> Comme pour le reste : n'ayant que très peu de temps pour relire et corriger (et le faisant seul) je m'excuse pour les coquilles/tournures de phrase bizarres m(_ _)m

À la fin du dernier entraînement, avant le départ pour Tōkyō, Araki prit Tatsuya à part avant qu'il n’entre aux vestiaires.

Elle lui confia être très contente de ses performances depuis son arrivée, et sa volonté de l'intégrer aux prochaines rencontres. Elle exposa les enjeux du tournoi qui arrivait et justifia ses choix quant aux joueurs sélectionnés.

Si elle ne pouvait pas avouer tout ce qu'elle ressentait, du moins elle tenta à sa façon de lui assurer son estime.

Elle approchait l'interhigh avec une relative sérénité quant aux résultats, mais non sans appréhension concernant leur pivot récalcitrant. Il faudrait tenir presque une semaine sur place, avec les humeurs et la mollesse d'Atsushi.

Araki avait besoin de fiabilité et elle réalisait que l'arrivée de Tatsuya sauvait ses expectations. Elle n'aura plus à miser sur un seul joueur exceptionnel, et coup de chance, les deux semblaient en bons termes. L'attitude responsable et mature de Tatsuya tempérait l'autre, trop instable pour qu’Araki lui accorde une confiance totale.

Dans les vestiaires on parlait du départ et des équipes, sujets inépuisables depuis déjà une semaine.

Atsushi, inattentif au possible, considérait pourtant les rencontres avec ses anciens coéquipiers.

Il était certain de retrouver au moins les quatre plus connus, et de pouvoir en gérer deux sans trop de difficulté. Pour Midorima en revanche cela s'annonçait plus compliqué et il serait peut être obligé de devoir bouger davantage pour le bloquer plus efficacement. À cette simple idée il souffla, contrarié.

Enfin il accorda une pensée à son ancien capitaine et ses dernier messages, et décréta à voix haute pour l'ensemble du groupe :

— Tant que je serai sur le terrain, on ne perdra pas.

Liu lui jeta un regard hautain.

— Tu es nettement plus prétentieux que ce que je pensais. Mais si tu joues tout le tournoi comme tu l'as fait il y a quelques jours je peux y croire.

Atsushi laissa la remarque passer, il savait juste que tant que Rakuzan ne serait pas en face, ils gagneraient.

— Je n'ai jamais perdu une seule fois.

À cette information tous ouvrirent des yeux énormes.

— Attends... Quoi ?! S'écrira Fukui.

— J'ai jamais perdu un match, réitéra-t-il, irrité de devoir répéter.

— Impossible...

Comme souvent Atsushi accorda un simple haussement d'épaules, indifférent.

— Tu n'as jamais connu ce sentiment de défaite ?

Intrigué, Tatsuya avait posé la question sous une tonalité amusée, tandis que son interlocuteur secouait la tête en signe de négation.

— Ton équipe n'a jamais perdu une seule rencontre du tout ? Insista Fukui.

— Mon équipe seule si, mais avec moi non.

Tatsuya afficha un sourire énigmatique. Cette information aussi nouvelle qu'insolite piqua sa curiosité à très haut point.

  
  


Le groupe quitta Akita le dimanche en milieu d'après-midi, sous une pluie intense malgré la chaleur.

Tatsuya entamait la semaine qui s'annonçait comme la plus morne depuis son arrivée. Pour se changer les idées, il se plongea dans la lecture d'anciennes notes et cours de deuxième année, offerts par ses senpai.

Comme il l'avait déjà remarqué lors de la première session de révisions en commun, les notes de Fukui se présentaient agrémentées de dessins enfantins gribouillés à côté des paragraphes qui l'ennuyaient alors le plus.

Pendant la première heure il fut assez facile de rester concentré et de retranscrire les explications et corrections dans ses cours.

Alors qu'il commençait à décrocher petit à petit, il considéra l'idée de rattraper les replays des rencontres NBA qu'il ne pouvait plus suivre comme avant, or cela lui rappela instantanément l'interhigh qu'il manquait.

Il choisit de se replonger dans les devoirs jusqu'à écœurement, peut-être que le temps s'écoulerait plus vite ainsi et qu'il arriverait, sans s'en rendre compte au vendredi après-midi où il quitterait Akita dès la fin des cours et manquerait la session d’entraînement du deuxième groupe.

Peu avant la fin des heures de sortie autorisées, quelques voisins de chambre, eux aussi contraints de rester, vinrent lui proposer de les accompagner au konbini.

N'ayant rien de mieux à faire il accepta. Lorsqu'ils longèrent la rue presque déserte qui reliait l'internat au konbini et passèrent devant le petit sanctuaire désuet, un groupe de personnes âgées nourrissait les chats qui accouraient de toutes les directions dans une cacophonie étrange.

Tatsuya se surprit lui-même à chercher instinctivement les têtes de ses camarades habituels dépassant des allées chargées du petit magasin, en vain. Le rayon des chips et snacks bien remplis le fit sourire. Depuis l'arrivée d'Atsushi dans ce quartier, ce serait probablement la première semaine pendant laquelle ces étagères resteraient pleines.

C'était sa chance de se composer un stock conséquent. Le futur étant aussi imprévisible qu'Atsushi, il pourrait bien se révéler utile un jour ou l'autre.

Outre le court séjour en compagnie du deuxième, et très large, groupe qui composait le club, Tatsuya se trouva à nouveau au centre de l'attention de quelques élèves.

Se tenir éloigné de ses trois immenses coéquipiers, sans doute trop impressionnants, le mettait dans une position fragile d’accessibilité provisoire.

À l’instar la première fois, il reçut principalement des chocolats ou macarons, qu'il partagea avec ses collègues d'internat.

Ce qui changeait un peu cette fois-ci, était le fait que certains paquets lui avaient été offerts, par leurs expéditrices, en main propre.

Il devenait beaucoup plus difficile de les congédier sans engendrer trop de dégâts. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à les repousser sans tact et devait adopter des stratagèmes compliqués pour ne pas se construire une image trop froide ou condescendante.

L'intérêt qu'il suscitait auprès de ses camarades féminines l'embarrassait sans qu'il ne put en faire part aux autres. Ces derniers se plaignaient à longueur de journée de leur situation et prendraient certainement très mal que Tatsuya ose afficher son ennui dans une fortune pareille.

Expérimenter ces avances avait quelque chose de hautement valorisant et il possédait assez de sagacité pour s'en apercevoir. Il était lucide sur ses facilités d'attractions depuis toujours.

Après son retour pourtant, il sentait qu'elles avaient redoublé d’intensité. 

Il ne s'en expliquait pas trop les raisons, vacillant entre l'exotisme induit par sa vie d'expatrié tout juste rentré, ou encore son physique couplé à son attitude. Il restait plus grand que la moyenne mais demeurait plus ancré dans la norme que ses acolytes démesurés.

À bien y réfléchir, son charme devait résider dans l'addition de ces facteurs.

Malgré la complaisance certaine nourrie par les élans admiratifs à son égard, il ne pouvait se résoudre à perdre son temps en répondant positivement aux avances reçues.

Il se changeait les idées en compagnie de ses camarades, en suivant les résultats et retours écrits de leurs coéquipiers, épuisés, à Tōkyō.

Ils avaient pu consulter les images de la cérémonie d'ouverture et tous avaient ri en découvrant que Yōsen brisait l'harmonie des rangs très propres, avec ses trois immenses joueurs, dont les têtes dépassaient involontairement.

Ils furent très heureux, quoi qu'un peu déçus d'apprendre que leur lycée s'était hissé troisième à l’issue de la rencontre. 

Le vendredi matin Tatsuya était fébrile. 

Sa valise à ses côtés, précieux témoin de sa libération proche, il arriva au lycée avec la satisfaction de savoir que dans une dizaine d'heures il serait chez lui, loin des envahissantes convoitises dont il avait fait l'objet toute la semaine.

 _Il serait chez lui_ , Cette idée le rendait quelque peu nerveux. Il n'avait pas encore découvert son nouveau “chez-lui”.

Refaire le voyage inverse pour la première fois aggrava la nostalgie sourde qui s’immisçait dans son esprit depuis le départ des autres.

Cette extraordinaire accumulation de temps libre, durant lequel il s'était senti seul, avait empoisonné ses pensées pour lui rappeler tout ce qu'il avait laissé de cher derrière lui. Des regrets et souvenirs diffus s’entremêlaient pour s'ajouter à la tourmente d'avoir été mis sur la touche alors que les autres avaient joué.

Retourner à Tōkyō lui assurait au moins la douce promesse de pouvoir ne redevenir personne.

Un anonyme parmi des millions d'autres.

Du moins en journée. Le soir, il retrouverait son père, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un mois et demi, avec la déception de ne pas pouvoir lui présenter son adhésion à l'équipe principale de son nouvel établissement, même si Araki le lui avait promis dès son retour.

La pluie obstruait les paysages qui défilaient sous les hublots pendant l'ensemble du voyage. Les images brouillées semblaient sortir d'une pellicule ancienne qui avait pris l'eau, laissant un voile terne sur ce qui devait avoir, un jour, été des couleurs.

La nuit avait commencé à tomber lorsqu'ils survolèrent la capitale, tandis que les fortes lumières de la ville tentaient de faire oublier la morosité de la première partie du voyage.

Une fois au sol il dû encore se plier aux formalités de rigueur avant de retrouver une tête familière qui l'attendait après le dernier portique de sécurité.

Il était heureux de retrouver son père après ces longues semaines. Comme il leur fallait se dépêcher pour s'extirper de l'aéroport bondé d'un vendredi soir, veille de week-end de trois jours, ils ne perdirent pas une minute.

Ne pouvant s'attarder, il n'avait pas emmené beaucoup d'affaires. Au moins il aurait de la place pour en rapporter d'autres à Akita.

Avant de découvrir sa nouvelle maison, ils s'arrêtèrent pour manger dehors et se poser pour enfin converser.

Ils disposaient d'un large panel de banalités à échanger, mais à peine eurent-ils terminé de manger qu'ils quittèrent l'endroit.

L'arrondissement dans lequel ils vivaient à présent était relativement calme tout en restant proche du centre. On s'éloignait de l'aspect hors du temps d'Akita, comme à cheval entre plusieurs époques, pour une architecture plus moderne et propre.

Tatsuya appréhendait encore la singulière organisation des quartiers Japonais.

L'appartement qu'ils occupaient se situait à une dizaine de minutes à pied de la gare, l'ensemble de la rue semblait avoir été remis à neuf récemment, à l'instar de l'immeuble dans lequel ils entrèrent.

L'appartement était lumineux et sobre, presque trop grand pour deux, ce qui le surprit en imaginant son père, le plus souvent seul. 

Il découvrit sa chambre, à l'image du reste du logement, avec en toile de fond l'étrange impression de se retrouver à nouveau projeté dans un hôtel.

Rentré depuis moins de deux mois, il découvrait déjà une quatrième chambre.

Même si celle-ci serait _la sienne_ à part entière. Quoi qu'au final il utiliserait davantage celle de l'internat pour la durée de son séjour au Japon.

La pièce était presque vide à l'exception d'un grand lit et de cartons sagement empilés.

Il irait choisir le reste de ses meubles le lendemain matin accompagné de son père.

Sur son lit reposait un paquet expédié par sa mère. Comme dans le précédent, il retrouva diverses attentions, dont des magazines de basket qu'il ne pouvait pas acheter ici, plusieurs paquets de snacks et une lettre d'Alex orthographiée dans un mélange saugrenu d'Anglais et de Japonais.

La missive ne comportait rien d'extraordinaire, mais cette simple attention manuscrite le fit sourire. Elle lui avait déjà écrit un mail depuis son retour, mais savoir qu'elle avait pris le temps d'écrire et de porter la lettre à son ancienne adresse le replongea dans les divagations nostalgiques entamées dans l'avion.

Il commença à vider les quelques cartons, livrés après son départ pour Akita, que son père avait eu la pudeur de ne pas ouvrir.

Ses devoirs et révisions complétés plus tôt dans l'avion, il ne lui restait pas grand-chose à faire, aussi il décida de s'octroyer une vraie pause en attrapant sa switch et en s'installant dans ce lit encore étranger.

Dehors la pluie reprenait, peignant des sillons translucides sur la fenêtre ouverte sur la nuit lumineuse de Tōkyō.

Son rythme de vie étant à présent bien trop ancré dans son corps, Tatsuya se réveilla plus tôt que ce qu'il aurait souhaité. L'appartement demeurant drapé d'un épais silence, il préféra rester couché et saisit son téléphone à la recherche d'idées pour occuper le reste de son week-end.

L'avantage d'être au Japon reposait dans la formidable autonomie offerte par les transports accessibles facilement et la sécurité globale des villes. Les enfants, même très jeunes, étaient habitués à se déplacer seuls entre leur domicile et l’école, personne n'y faisait plus attention. Pour un lycéen cela octroyait un gage de liberté particulièrement agréable.

Il avait désormais accès à un large choix de sorties et choses à découvrir, sans avoir à s'inquiéter.

Son premier intérêt se porta bien entendu vers les éventuels événements en lien avec le basket-ball, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant qu'un tournoi à destination des lycéens se tiendrait le lendemain, non loin de la gare d'Ueno, avec inscriptions sur place.

Motivé, il se leva pour déjeuner et se préparer avant de devoir partir pour choisir des meubles. Dans la voiture, il confia sa découverte à son père et reçut ses encouragements pour y participer.

Certains de ses camarades de lycée seraient peut-être motivés, mais il ignorait qui était encore à Tōkyō à part Atsushi, et ce dernier ne viendrait jamais pour jouer, surtout pas après sa semaine à l'interhigh.

En rentrant, Tatsuya trébucha sur le colis plein de gâteaux américains envoyés par sa mère et sourit intérieurement.

En début d'après-midi il envoya un message à son coéquipier, une idée en tête.

**[14:03]**

**Tatsuya:**

Tu fais un truc demain ?

**[14:25]**

**Atsushi:**

nan

**[14:25]**

**Tatsuya:**

Je suis à Tōkyō. On se voit ?

**[14:32]**

**Atsushi:**

Pk faire

**[14:32]**

**Tatsuya:**

Je sais pas, visiter des trucs.

**[14:40]**

**Atsushi:**

(-_-)

**[14:40]**

**Tatsuya:**

Et manger :')

**[14:41]**

**Atsushi:**

où&quoi

**[14:41]**

**Tatsuya:**

Je te laisse choisir.

**[14:42]**

**Tatsuya:**

J'ai reçu ça aussi _[photo du colis ouvert à ses pieds]_ si tu es intéressé

**[14:42]**

**Atsushi:**

Quelle heure ?

**[14:42]**

**Tatsuya:**

Je serai vers Ueno à partir de 10h, je t'envoie le lien avec l'adresse.

**[14:58]**

**Atsushi:**

ok~


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les localisations données existes toutes, n'ayant pas voyagé à Tōkyō depuis presque trois ans, je ne peux pas garantir que le magasin cité à la fin soit encore ouvert après cette année de pandémie =x 
> 
> Le vocabulaire est approché dans la note de fin~
> 
> Comme pour le reste : n'ayant que très peu de temps pour relire et corriger (et le faisant seul) je m'excuse pour les coquilles/tournures de phrase bizarres m(_ _)m

Le dimanche il fit beau. La saison des pluies touchait à sa fin et Tatsuya se leva de bonne heure pour être prêt et arriver tôt.

Il découvrit, horrifié, l'enfer des transports à destination du centre de la capitale d'un dimanche ensoleillé veille de lundi férié, mais fut agréablement surpris de constater qu'un grand nombre de lycéens participaient au tournois.

Comme d’habitude, Atsushi était en retard. Tatsuya ne prit pas la peine de prendre de ses nouvelles, préférant commencer le plus vite possible. Il ferait en sorte d'intégrer Atsushi à une équipe lorsque celui-ci daignerait apparaître.

Rien n'avait préparé Tatsuya à la confusion totale qui allait suivre sa première partie.

Après avoir relevé avec une légère déception le faible niveau de l'équipe intégrée, mais surtout constater celui des adversaires, il découvrit avec stupeur, bien qu'il eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas le montrer, une tête qu'il connaissait très bien.

L'improbable réunion fut davantage perturbée par l'arrivée d'Atsushi, un peu contrarié de découvrir le plan monté par Tatsuya pour l'attirer, et de recroiser la route d'un de ses anciens coéquipiers accompagné de ce senpai qu'il méprisait tant.

La pluie qui interrompit le tournoi sonna comme une bénédiction pour Atsushi. La foule se dispersa pour se réfugier sous l’abri le plus proche, tandis que Tatsuya achevait son échange avec le jeune homme insupportable qui accompagnait Kuroko et Kiyoshi.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la gare en trouvant refuge dans un temple proche. Atsushi tirait la tête et blâma Tatsuya.

— Murochin si tu m'avais dit que c'était pour jouer je me serais pas levé...

— Oui, justement,Tatsuya lui tendit une serviette, l’invitant à se sécher. 

Prévoyant, il avait emporté le nécessaire pour se changer après la rencontre. Dans un même temps il récompensa Atsushi avec un des paquets qu'il lui avait promis, ce qui parut le calmer.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire Murochin ? On peut aller à un buffet de desserts ?

— Atsushi... Tu es en train de grignoter... Tu n'as pas d'autres idées ? La Skytree n'est pas loin, mais avec ce temps c'est peut-être dommage de payer aussi cher pour ne pas voir grand chose.

Atsushi réfléchit.

— Mmmmh on trouve plein de choses dans le quartier de la Skytree. Il y a un magasin où on peut faire sa glace et mettre tous les toppings qu'on veut dedans !

— Pas d'autres idées ?

— Est-ce que que Murochin est déjà allé à  Ō daiba ?

Tatsuya sortit son téléphone et ils se penchèrent dessus pour regarder quelles activités étaient proposées dans les deux quartiers cités. Atsushi se renfrogna.

— Le téléphone de Murochin est en Anglais...

— Ah oui. Excuse-moi.

Tandis que Tatsuya scrollait pensivement, Atsushi se demandait ce qu'ils pourraient manger et où. Lui vint alors une suggestion.

— Murochin, tu aimes les  _ monjayaki _ ?

Tatsuya leva la tête pour le regarder.

— J'imagine que oui. Je ne me souviens plus de quand j'ai dû en manger pour la dernière fois.

— Ça fait trop longtemps que j'en ai pas mangé non plus. On va à Ōdaiba et ensuite on va à Tsukishima pour en manger avant de rentrer. Comme ça Murochin peut m'inviter.

— Je te laisse me guider Atsushi.

Ce dernier lui adressa un regard plein de panique. Tatsuya cilla, puis consulta à nouveau son téléphone en soupirant.

— Tu as vraiment grandi ici ?

— Murochin... J'habite pas du tout vers ici, se justifia Atsushi en levant les yeux au ciel

Dans le train, Tatsuya eut tout le loisir de ressasser l'heure qui venait de s'écouler.

L'adrénaline retombée, il tentait de garder la tête froide pour reconstruire le puzzle de ses derniers échanges avec Taiga et à quel moment tout avait déraillé.

Sa fierté le poussait à ne pas pouvoir faire preuve d’honnêteté face à ses erreurs.

Une rancœur diffuse envenimait l'affection qu'il portait à son ami d'enfance, sans qu'il n'arrive à tracer les contours d'aucun de ces deux sentiments.

La jalousie l'emportait sur la bienveillance. Leur relation s'était dégradée pour basculer dans un long silence, et aujourd'hui tout refaisait brutalement surface, au moment où Tatsuya ravalait encore l'amertume de ne pas avoir participé à l'interhigh.

Ses seules consolations résidaient dans la maigre domination qu'il avait exercé sur les joueurs combattus, et dans l'espoir de pouvoir enfin déterminer le vainqueur du conflit qui l'opposait à Taiga depuis quelques années.

Atsushi semblait avoir ses griefs avec un des coéquipiers de Taiga en plus d'avoir, de toute évidence, énervé le garçon effacé de son ancienne équipe. Tatsuya allait pouvoir compter sur cette coïncidence pour parvenir à asseoir son ascendance sur Taiga s’ils venaient à se retrouver face à face avec leurs équipes respectives.

Une fois qu'il aurait recouvré son statut d'aîné, il pourrait embrasser une nouvelle forme d'ataraxie et peut-être recoller les morceaux d'une ancienne et précieuse amitié.

Dans le train, Atsushi se montra plus curieux que d’ordinaire et s’autorisa à poser des questions à Tatsuya concernant Taiga. Celui-ci resta évasif au possible, peu désireux d’aborder ce genre de sujet. 

Moins d'une heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent à la gare d'Ōdaiba, alors que la pluie se calmait peu à peu. Tatsuya s'arrêta dans un konbini pour acheter un parapluie et le tendit à Atsushi qui rechigna.

— Pourquoi c'est à moi de le tenir ?!

— Atsushi... Regarde nous et réfléchis s'il te plaît...

Ce dernier souffla puis s'en empara avec une réticence puérile.

L'île artificielle disposait d'un large choix de centres commerciaux, musées et salles de jeux et attractions. Principalement tournée vers la technologie, on pouvait accéder à des expositions interactives, ce qui ne semblait pas motiver l'immense garçon.

Ils passèrent devant la statue du Gundam qui s'animait à certaines heures, la pluie martelait le robot et personne ne s'attardait vraiment devant, à part quelques touristes qui se prenaient en photo avant de courir s'abriter dans les magasins les plus proches.

Atsushi traîna Tatsuya dans le centre commercial situé derrière l'immense mécanisme et le conduisit dans une partie bizarrement appelée " _ Musée du Takoyaki _ ", bien qu'il s'agissait davantage d'une boutique accolée à une aire de restauration, toutes deux exclusivement tournées vers les fameux beignets fourrés au poulpe.

Atsushi en mangea une quantité monumentale avant d'emmener Tatsuya dans une salle de jeux, située dans le même bâtiment, qui permettait de jouer sur beaucoup d'anciennes bornes qu'on ne trouvait plus dans les salles d'arcades récentes.

Leur promenade dura un moment. Il y a avait foule ce dimanche là et il était compliqué de se déplacer dans les centres commerciaux.

Bien entendu, tout le monde les remarquait.

La taille spectaculaire d'Atsushi l'isolait encore davantage au milieu d'une telle densité de personnes.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à retourner vers la gare, Atsushi se souvint d'un magasin étonnant présent dans le centre commercial et invita Tatsuya à le rejoindre.

— Murochin viens voir.

Il le fit entrer dans un petit magasin entièrement consacré... au pop-corn.

Un éventail de goûts improbables, du classique chocolat à l'excentrique roquefort, exposé sur les étagères. Les prix étaient à la hauteur de l'invraisemblance des saveurs proposées.

Atsushi acheta néanmoins trois paquets énormes, les ajoutant aux gâteaux offerts par Tatsuya et aux sacs remplis de snacks du konbini, acquis plus tôt.

— Maintenant allons manger des monjayaki, énonça joyeusement Atsushi.

— Genre tu as encore faim ? Ironisa Tatsuya.

Atsushi acquiesça avec une ferveur innocente.

Le trajet dura une bonne demi-heure, et ce, malgré la proximité entre les deux îles.

Tsukishima était minuscule et beaucoup de gens se pressaient en ligne devant les restaurants aux devantures délicieusement rétro. Il allait être environ dix huit heures, la pluie avait cessé et la lumière du soleil couchant semblait laquer tout qu'elle touchait d'or.

Tatsuya leva les yeux et repensa aux cieux incroyables qui couvraient quotidiennement LA, aujourd'hui et malgré les averses de l'après-midi, ceux de Tōkyō pouvaient aisément rivaliser avec ces derniers.

Tatsuya à nouveau tourmenté par la rencontre du début de l'après-midi, laissa Atsushi choisir le restaurant.

Une fois assis, son acolyte ne se fit pas prier pour décortiquer le menu et lui suggérer telle ou telle association. Tatsuya encore une fois, le laissa choisir à sa place.

Atsushi avait exigé que Tatsuya l'invite, par vengeance pour l'avoir embobiné dans le but de l'attirer au tournoi de Ueno.

Tatsuya tenta de le convaincre de préparer l'ensemble des monja qu'ils avaient commandé. Atsushi se montra réticent comme chaque fois qu'il devait produire un effort.

Tatsuya essaya de l'amadouer.

— Je n'en ai jamais fait, comme on doit le partager... Il lui offrit un sourire sardonique, est-ce que tu veux vraiment manger quelque chose de raté ?

Atsushi grogna un reproche incompréhensible avant de s’exécuter.

Tatsuya nota que lorsque cela concernait la nourriture, Atsushi effectuait ses obligations avec une grande application, et même s'il râlait par principe, il apparaissait comme évident qu'il aimait beaucoup se plier à ce genre d'exercices.

Raisonnable n'était pas un mot qui correspondait à son comportement vis-à-vis du domaine culinaire, et Tatsuya s'en souvint trop tard, serrant les dents à chaque nouvelle commande d'Atsushi.

— Atsushi, j'ai terminé, ce n'est peut-être pas la peine d'en reprendre encore un cinquième ?

— Pas de problème Murochin, je peux encore en manger au moins trois à moi tout seul, le rassura-t-il.

Tatsuya rit nerveusement.

— Il ne faudrait pas rentrer trop tard non plus, tes parents vont s'inquiéter Atsushi.

Atsushi lui jeta un regard incrédule, de ceux dont il le gratifiait souvent lorsqu'il ne comprenait sincèrement pas ce que Tatsuya venait de lui confier.

Il secoua négativement la tête.

— Nan, ils savent que je suis avec mon senpai du lycée. Murochin est sérieux, ils ont confiance. Ils savent que je sors pas trop.

— En parlant de sortie, tu as revu un des tes anciens coéquipiers aujourd'hui...

— Kurochin ?

— Oui. Vu que tu es rentré quelques jours, vous ne vous contactez jamais pour vous voir ?

— J'en ai croisé à l'interhigh.

— Mais vous n'avez pas envie de vous revoir ? Après ce genre de tournoi, tout le monde doit être à Tōkyō.

Atsushi haussa les épaules, neutre.

— Pas vraiment... On se verra à la Winter Cup et on saura qui est le meilleur d'entre nous. C'est tout.

Tatsuya se renfrogna, la  _ merveilleuse _ notion de rivalité ne lui étant pas étrangère, encore moins à cette heure précise, il comprenait où son interlocuteur souhaitait en venir. Pourtant il demeurait surpris par la déclaration qu'il venait d'entendre.

Cette "génération des miracles" semblait fonctionner sur un schéma peu commun, à l'image de ses anciens joueurs.

Il préféra changer de sujet voyant Atsushi peu enclin à s'attarder sur le basket.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait depuis que l'interhigh s'est terminé ?

— Rien.

— Rien ? Genre vraiment rien ?

Atsushi secoua la tête.

— Tu es rentré troisième de l'interhigh. C'est vraiment bien pour ton premier tournoi depuis ton intégration au lycée.

L'autre acquiesça peu concerné car toujours occupé par son monja, déjà prêt à en commander un sixième. Tatsuya voyait la note s'allonger en même temps que les minutes.

— Tu es sûr que ça ira de rentrer tard ?

— Oui... T'inquiètes pas Murochin.

Tatsuya avait envie de lui rétorquer que pour un adolescent aussi immature n'importe quel parent devrait s’inquiéter, mais il se retint.

— Tu es sûr que tes parents ne vont rien dire ? Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils croient que ton senpai fraîchement rentré au Japon t'oblige à prendre un mauvais pli.

" _ Comme s'il avait besoin de moi pour ça... _ " songea-t-il amusé.

— Mmh, je pense qu'ils sont contents d'être tranquilles quand on sort. Parce que maintenant on est plus que cinq donc c'est plus calme, mais avant, rester à la maison c'était fatiguant.

" _ Plus que cinq _ " cette remarque absurde fit sourire Tatsuya.

— Et où sont les autres ? Demanda-t-il.

— Ils vivent plus à Tōkyō. Maintenant il reste plus qu'un seul de mes frères et ma sœur.

Tatsuya avait beaucoup de mal à imaginer cette improbable fratrie. Atsushi était le plus jeune, mais était-il le plus grand ?

— J'arrive pas vraiment à concevoir ce que ça doit faire d'être aussi nombreux.

Atsushi réfléchit. Comme c'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours connu, il ne parvenait pas à mettre de mots sur ce sentiment.

— C'est souvent bruyant. Et il faut tout le temps aider et faire pleins de trucs chiants. Mais des fois c'est bien.

Tatsuya sourit à nouveau. Si Atsushi manquait autant de maturité, il ne fallait à priori pas chercher très loin.

Sa singularité et son indifférence maladive provenaient indubitablement de son éducation. Tatsuya ne connaissait aucune autre famille Japonaise de cinq enfants. Les parents d'Atsushi devaient être à son image, hors du carcan conventionnel.

Son physique expliquait une partie de sa manière d'appréhender le monde et les autres, tandis que sa situation familiale devait justifier le reste.

Au premier abord son mutisme associé à sa stature impressionnante l'enfermait dans une inaccessibilité, qu'il trouvait sans doute très confortable, mais une fois qu'on passait ces barrières, il se présentait comme un jeune homme attachant.

Après la journée qu'il venait de passer, Tatsuya ne put s'empêcher de faire le parallèle avec Taiga.

Bien que totalement différents, leurs extraordinaires capacités sur un terrain de basket-ball et leur manque de maturité le divertissaient. Si, à l'époque, Taiga s'appuyait beaucoup sur Tatsuya, il démontrait tout de même un forte individualité et un pouvoir décisionnel certain.

Atsushi en revanche se délestait de tout. À part son assurance quant à son niveau de basket, il ne s'impliquait jamais.

En plus de sa langueur légendaire, être le cadet d'une grande fratrie devait l'avoir conditionné à se contenter d'être un suiveur.

Malgré cela, avoir fait le choix de partir pour une scolarité en internat prouvait qu'il tendait à s'extirper de cette condition.

S'il souhaitait poursuivre dans une voie aussi compétitive, son physique seul ne suffirait bientôt plus à l'imposer, pensa Tatsuya. Il lui faudrait transformer son attitude capricieuse et son manque de maturité pour prétendre à une individualité réellement marquée et forte.

Les coïncidences ayant cette obscure tendance à s’enchaîner, ils découvrirent que leurs arrondissements respectifs étaient mitoyens et qu'ils pourraient faire une partie du trajet sur la même ligne de train.

Tatsuya devait encore réserver son ticket pour son départ le lendemain, et consultait d'un air absent l'ensemble des horaires et places disponibles, tandis qu'Atsushi accusait la fatigue autour d'un Maiubō.

\--- 

Les trois jours s'étaient enchaînés à une vitesse prodigieuse mais la perspective de retourner au lycée l'enchantait. Tatsuya allait enfin pouvoir intégrer l'équipe et jouer de vraies rencontres.

Comme il prenait son avion plus tôt que son coéquipier, il décida de l'attendre dans l'aéroport d'Akita. Faire le retour à deux serait bien moins morose.

Il sortit sa switch pour jouer, histoire de tuer le temps, l'avion de l'autre n'atterrirait pas avant plus d'une heure.

Tandis qu'il arrivait au dernier portique de sécurité Atsushi repéra Tatsuya de loin, celui-ci sagement assis sur un banc absorbé par ce qu'Atsushi pensait être son téléphone. Il détestait voyager en avion, voir voyager en général. Il se cognait toujours dans les espaces exiguës des cabines de voyage et peinait à se contorsionner pour s'asseoir aux places attribuées, en plus de devoir offrir sa misère comme un divertissement insolite à l'ensemble des passagers.

Aussi, lorsqu'il dû se plier pour passer le portique pendant que le reste des voyageurs le dévisageait, il poussa un soupir hargneux, à jamais vaincu par ces obstacles que la plupart des gens pouvait s'octroyer le luxe d'ignorer au quotidien.

Tatsuya sursauta en se retrouvant subitement plongé dans l'ombre tandis qu'une voix traînante venue d'en haut lui demandait ce qu'il faisait.

Il fourra la console dans son sac avant de se lever, prêt à rejoindre la gare située sous l'aéroport.

Pendant qu'il rangeait l'appareil Atsushi avait eu une fenêtre furtive sur un énième paquet de gâteaux américain, écarquillant ses yeux d'ordinaire endormis.

Son premier réflexe fut de tendre le bras pour saisir les friandises avant de se raviser aussitôt, conscient de son impolitesse.

Ils passèrent devant plusieurs konbini mais il ne s'arrêta dans aucun, ce qui paru louche à son ami. Alors qu'ils allaient bifurquer vers les quais, Tatsuya lui demanda :

— Tu ne vas rien t'acheter aujourd'hui ? Tu as pillé tous les snacks disponibles dans l'avion ?

Atsushi ronchonna quelque chose à propos du personnel qui lui avait demandé " _ de s'il vous plaît arrêtez de nous solliciter car le trajet dure moins d'une heure et demie et que vous avez déjà appelé sept fois pour avoir encore de quoi grignoter après la première distribution. _ "

Tatsuya éclata de rire, il n'avait aucune peine à l'imaginer, coincé dans sa place étroite, la tête qui dépassait innocemment, agitant le bras pour qu'on daigne lui prêter attention.

— Tu ne veux rien prendre pour le train ? S'enquit-il alors qu'ils dépassaient le dernier konbini.

— Est-ce que Murochin veut partager ses gâteaux ?

— Atsushi... Tu es vraiment impossible... Pourquoi tu ne vas pas t'acheter des Maiubō ?

Il secoua la tête.

— J'en ai encore plein.

— Parfait.

— Mais j'ai jamais mangé ceux-là !

Tatsuya soupira, agacé, avant de capituler. Comme à chaque fois, Atsushi le gratifia d'un sourire débordant d'une béatitude candide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Monjayaki / Monja_ : Préparation proche de l'okonomiyaki en plus liquide. Se mange principalement à Tsukishima.
> 
>  **Tsukishima** et **Ōdaiba** sont deux iles artificielles et "quartiers" de la capitale Nippone, géographiquement proches.


	12. Chapter 12

L'été, déjà bien installé, s'intensifia d'un cran après que les dernières pluies aient terminé de balayer l'archipel. L'humidité, en revanche, stagnait en alourdissant l'air et il devenait plus compliqué d'entretenir un taux de concentration stable pendant la journée.

La pratique leur permettait d'expérimenter un nouvel aperçu de la définition même du mot  _ enfer _ . 

La chaleur les atteignait par vagues. Désagréables aux moments où, absents, leurs corps répondaient machinalement pour effectuer une action instinctive, mais infernales lorsqu'ils devaient à la fois analyser, comprendre et réagir.

Lorsqu'ils regagnaient les vestiaires ils étaient exsangues, les yeux vides perdus dans le flou du décor qui vacillait devant eux.

Même Atsushi en venait à préférer les rencontres extérieures dans des salles climatisées.

Ces dernières s'offraient enfin à Tatsuya, et toute la frustration du début d'année vint s'écraser sur leurs opposants.

Araki, et le reste de l'équipe, louaient leur incroyable recrue avec un enthousiasme évident. Araki, se délectait de leurs nouvelles statistiques et regrettait presque de ne pas avoir pu l'emmener pour le tournois précédent.

Ce choix aurait néanmoins l'avantage de la surprise, s'ils parvenaient à se qualifier, ce dont elle ne doutait plus, pour la compétition la plus attendue de l'hiver.

Ils ne jouèrent que deux matchs avant de partir pour le deuxième camp de l'année. Celui-ci prenait place le dernier week-end de Juillet pour s'étaler sur les trois premiers jours d’Août, juste avant que les étudiants ne soient libérés pour un mois.

La destination et le programme demeuraient sensiblement équivalents au premier stage.

Sur place, les chambres transformées en fournaises achevaient leur calvaire, et si Tatsuya aimait par-dessus tout jouer, cette petite semaine mis à rude épreuve son amour de la discipline.

Atsushi se remplissait de glace à chaque pause, vidant les congélateurs des konbini alentour sans se préoccuper des complaintes de ses coéquipiers. Même Okamura et Fukui, d'ordinaires résilients et dociles commençaient à montrer de faibles signes de protestations à chaque nouvel exercice.

Araki, imperturbable, les torturait sans paraître touchée par la chaleur et l'humidité démentielles de l'été Japonais. Elle conservait une apparence glaciale et soignée, tandis que sous ses yeux se traînaient des ersatz d'humains informes et lessivés.

S'ils tentaient tous de garder la tête froide et de tirer parti de ce genre d'événement pour s'amuser en dehors de la pratique, le moindre incident, aussi minuscule soit-il, pouvait dégénérer à tout moment. L'irritation l'emportant sur la raison.

La chaleur retombait à peine une fois la nuit tombée, tandis qu'il ne leur restait plus que la force de s'évanouir jusqu'au matin.   


Le troisième soir, alors que l'ensemble des dortoirs étaient plongés dans un épais sommeil, Atsushi se réveilla pour boire mais constata avec déception que sa bouteille était vide. Ne souhaitant pas réveiller les autres en allumant la lumière, il fit confiance aux quelques jours passés dans la chambre pour trouver son chemin dans les ténèbres de la pièce. Toujours somnolent, il se dirigea lourdement vers la porte en négligeant de s'abaisser pour passer le cadre.

Le bruit sourd de l'impact unit à un glapissement plaintif tirèrent Liu et Tatsuya de leur narcose. Il s’empressèrent d'allumer les torches de leurs téléphones tandis qu'Atsushi se pliait en se tenant le crâne, l'autre main toujours accrochée à la poignée de la porte.

La scène déclencha un fou rire qui fracassa le silence nocturne.

Alors que Liu et Tatsuya s'enfonçaient dans les oreillers pour étouffer leur hilarité, Atsushi les observa à travers les mèches de cheveux retombées sur son visage. Leurs corps étaient raides et comme parcourus de spasmes nerveux sous l'euphorie soudaine.

La collision, peu violente en dépit du bruit provoqué, lui laissa un engourdissement désagréable qui s'accentuait par pics lancinants. À présent tout à fait réveillé, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à rire de son malheur.

Il sortit de la pièce en appuyant sur l'interrupteur du plafonnier, abandonnant ses acolytes sous une lumière aveuglante.

Il profita de sa courte escapade pour acheter une glace dans le distributeur qui jouxtait celui des boissons.

Dans la chambre, Tatsuya avait allumé sa lampe de chevet, après que Liu soit allé éteindre le plafonnier. Comme ils ne s'étaient pas encore totalement remis de la mésaventure d'Atsushi, ils avaient préféré prendre des précautions afin que ce dernier puisse regagner son lit sans réitérer l’incident.

Lorsqu’il entra, exaspéré, il ne fut pas surpris de découvrir des visages contenus sur lesquels on distinguait encore les traces des larmes de rire que ses coéquipiers venaient de verser.

Il se laissa prudemment tomber sur son lit, vexé et endolori, en poussant un soupir chargé de contrariété. Tatsuya et Liu firent appel à toute la compassion dont ils étaient pourvus pour ne pas repartir dans une crise de larmes extatiques à la réception de ce soupir.

Tatsuya rassembla un semblant de contenance avant de s'enquérir de l'état de son ami.

— Atsushi, tu vas bien ?

Pour unique réponse, Atsushi lui servit un nouveau soupir agacé.

— Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tatsuya tentait de garder un ton stable et neutre.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre ? Aboya Atsushi, refroidissant la pièce de plusieurs degrés.

— Atsushi...

Tous se murèrent dans le silence avant de glisser vers leur dernières heures de sommeil.

Le lendemain, Atsushi émergea avec une migraine atroce amplifiée par l'air déjà brûlant du petit matin. Tout son corps lui hurlait de rester couché, or il savait qu'il ne pourrait échapper à cette avant-dernière journée avec une excuse aussi faible.

Il la passa donc à contenir sa hargne.

Le groupe comprit assez rapidement que le jeune homme était en proie à un malaise tenace et même Araki se montra plus souple avec lui.

Atsushi s'était comporté de manière assez inhabituelle pendant le petit-déjeuner commun, éveillant déjà les soupçons de ses camarades.

Alors qu'ils assistaient à un accrochage entre Atsushi et Fukui, après seulement une dizaine de minutes d’entraînement, Araki prit ses voisins de chambre à part pour connaître l'origine du problème.

Elle avait esquissé un sourire énigmatique en apprenant ce qu'il s'était passé, puis s'était empressé de mettre leur pivot sur le côté pour le calmer.

Lors de la pause de midi, Atsushi partit s'allonger dans la chambre sans manger, encore souffrant, tandis que les autres essayaient de trouver la raison derrière son humeur mordante. Liu ne tint pas très longtemps avant de révéler l'événement de la nuit mais comme le récit rapporté n'égalait pas le comique de la situation personne ne partagea l'état d'euphorie expérimenté plus tôt par les deux témoins.

Tatsuya se sentait un peu coupable et, sur les conseils d’Araki, il se présenta à Atsushi avec de quoi manger et un sachet débordant de ses snacks préférés.

Face au mutisme de son ami, il déposa tout au bout du lit et partit rejoindre les autres.

Avant qu'ils ne reprennent, Araki vint le voir, surprise de constater qu'il n'avait presque rien touché, mais insistant quand même pour qu'il se joigne aux autres pour l'après-midi.

Il sembla s'être calmé le soir venu, visiblement moins migraineux, mais persista à rester hermétique à toute interaction avec ses coéquipiers.

La dernière nuit dans leur chambre fut teintée d'un calme polaire.

Le jour du départ, Araki les rassembla tous très tôt afin de les embarquer pour une longue marche en forêt, loin sous les arbres, à la recherche d'un semblant de fraîcheur.

Atsushi trouva matière à chouiner. Embêté par l'aria incessante jouée par les cigales qui débordaient sur la végétation environnante, en plus de ne pas pouvoir trouver un seul distributeur de glaces dans un tel endroit.

— Mais comment tu peux te plaindre de ce bruit, alors que tu passes ta vie à grignoter des trucs qui en font tout autant ? Déplora Fukui, encore agité par la querelle de la veille.

Toujours aussi indifférent aux remarques, Atsushi étira sa litanie funèbre jusqu'à leur retour, ce qui lui valut de marcher en grande partie seul, derrière le groupe, cloîtré dans sa lenteur caractéristique.

Tatsuya fut néanmoins quelque peu rassuré, Atsushi allait suffisamment bien pour se plaindre à nouveau, on démarrait une journée classique, les incidents de la veille appartenaient enfin au passé.

Ils rentreraient trop tardivement pour quitter l'internat le soir de la fin du camp. L'établissement demeurait encore ouvert jusqu'au samedi afin d'accommoder les élèves partis en stage. Ceux qui vivaient non loin de la préfecture purent rentrer le soir même, pour Atsushi et Tatsuya, en revanche, il faudrait attendre le lendemain matin.

Comme ce dernier quittait Akita en train, l'autre avait suivi.


End file.
